


The Brightest Light Casts the Darkest Shadows

by Darth_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Multi, Painful Sex, Psychic Violence, Romance, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Elsa/pseuds/Darth_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars AU. Elsa has just risen to the ranks of Dark Lord of the Sith using Deceit, Seduction, Power and Sex! Fifteen years earlier, she was ripped from her twin sister on the Planet Arendelle and began the Dark Walk to Power. Now at 18, she must find her own Padawan, only to confront a Jedi Master with a fiery mane of red!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

** Chapter 1- Origins **

 She was shuddering as she pulled the blade back and away from the figure above her. Her breathing was heavy, but practice and discipline were taking over and were slowly bringing her down from the orgasm she just had.

The crimson blade was cleanly withdrawn from the centre of his torso, and disappeared when Elsa deactivated her light sabre. Using her other hand, she used the force to lift the corpse from her body. The erection of her victim was slowly deflating as it was withdrawn from her pussy.

He tried to claim her again tonight, and for all intents, he succeeded. She allowed him to continue to pleasure her and finally cum before she decided the training was over and she should end their relationship of teacher and student.

Master and Padawan.

Sith Lord and Dark Knight.

Now she was The Lord. She supposed she was actually a Sith Lady, but that was semantics.

It had only taken fifteen years....

Standing up and walking away from her sleeping chamber, Elsa of the House of Arendelle, walked to the round window that displaced an area of space she was not familiar with.

Not surprising since she hated space travel and preferred the natural surroundings of her planet, Arendelle, or Corellia, or Alderaan, or any planet compared to empty space. Even busy and artificial Coruscant was a welcome next to this.

Nude and full of power, she curled the fingers of her right hand and summoned her old power that had nothing to do with the Dark Side of the Force.

Ice started forming on her fingers and forearm. She called upon her ancient friend of snow and ice and encased her former master in a cocoon of ice. He would keep for awhile as she gathered her thoughts and recollected the past that brought her to this point.

The Sith Lord was dead, Long live the Queen!

Darth Mortis was dead.

Darth Tolrah stood, her single long braid waving slowly behind her....

##############

She was only three years old when a stranger in a long black robe pulled her father into the little used parlour room that adjoined his personal study.

She vaguely remembered her home in the castle of the capital city of the Planet Arendelle. She remembered playing with her twin sister, Anna, who she loved more than anyone else.

Her mother, her father, the Queen and King were loved, but Anna was her world! Anna was her twin yet her opposite.

Elsa was platinum blonde, Anna was a fiery red. Elsa was loud and adventurous, Anna was quiet and meek.

Even so, she loved and cherished her twin. So it was with absolute horror when she was given to this robed man, and his "harlot partner" and taken aboard their ship.

Yelling and screaming., crying and fighting, she was ripped from her life and her  
love. She hasn't seen her twin sister since.

The early years that followed were a diatribe of pain, humiliation and tears all wrapped under the pretence of 'training'.

When Elsa was little, she realized that by concentrating hard, she could create snowflakes and ice which would appear where she wanted. Sometimes she would make a snowman. Other times she would create a playhouse.

Other times... Nothing would happen, except instead of the frozen elements, she could make things 'move'.

She could 'push' a newly created snowman over, make a snowball 'float' or other times make her parents 'forget' yelling at her.

She would never do this when her sister was around. She had never seen her sister do anything like what she did, so she did not want to scare her sister, or do any harm to her.

Elsa instinctively knew that her powers, whether 'ice' or 'force', could do great harm to anyone.

"Princess Trouble" was something she remembered her parents calling her. "If they could only see me now!" she thought, a wolffish grin forming on her face.

Her training was intense, Darth Mortis forced her to develop the strength of her mind as well as her body in order control and manage the "Force".

To be exact, the "Dark side of the Force".

It was she who vocalized the words "Dark Side" to her master one day because of all the things he made her do seemed to only harm people, not help them.

He smiled at her and said, "It's about time you realized your alignment with the 'Force'! It took you longer than I expected to discover this!" He sneered.

At the age of eight, she was given her first light sabre. The blade was beautiful. The sound, electric. The colour was 'blue'?

It wasn't red like her Master's, and when she complained, he slapped her across the face! "You must EARN that colour. When you are ready, I will instruct you to make your own. It is only THEN that you will earn the right to be called a Sith!"

She hated him then! Her fingers curled and ice started forming around her feet!

Darth Mortis sneered as he noticed her anger and frowned in her direction.

Invisible fingers curled around Elsa's neck! She couldn't breath. The pain made her fall to her knees. Her resolve weakened and she lost her focus. The snow and ice dissipated.

"Your feeble ice powers are no match for the Dark Side of the Force, my little Padawan! You would do well to remember that!" he boasted triumphantly.

He had won.. for now.

It was only later that she discovered HIS weakness.

His weakness for ' **Flesh** '... Her Flesh.

########################

**Author Notes:**

I was only going to do a short one-shot ELSANNA Star Wars fic, but it kept getting more detailed and I haven't even started with Anna yet.

So I guess I'll make this a full blown story, but I am also writing my other Canonical Frozen story called BEYOND ARENDELLE, so I won't be able to update this as often as I would like. Probably once a week.

Also, I will admit that I am NOT very good at writing smut. Actually I hate it, I prefer writing Fluff (I live in a fluffy world).

But smut, particularly SEX is necessary when you write about evil. Base evil always seems to involve the pleasure of the flesh.

Thanks for sticking with this, tell me if you like this and any comments you might have!


	2. Henceforth you will be known as Darth...

** Chapter 2 - Henceforth you will be known as Darth... **

Her awkward years were just that. From pre-pubescent to young teenager, Elsa found she could not turn to anyone other than her master.

A MAN.

Powerful Sith Lord he may be, but still a man.

A man who could no more help her in the ways of being a woman than a droid could.

His last consort disappeared just as Elsa needed another female to talk to.

Not about the 'Force', or hand-to-hand combat or even meditation to focus one's hate.

Just to talk about being a woman in a man's universe.

As vulgar or tasteless as her masters consort was, she could have helped Elsa through these awkward times. She didn't even remember her name? She only referred to her as,"That bitch" when her vocabulary expanded enough.

Still, she did learn some things without the need of her master's harlot.

############

"Maintain your balance! Focus! Let the hate flow through you! Feed your anger..." the deep voice droned in the back of her mind.

Elsa was balancing on a metal beam, suspended ten feet from the ground. Her eyes were covered with a black sash. Her left hand held her old blue light sabre. Her right hand held her newly acquired orange light sabre. Both were ignited now and the dual hums filled the dark room of the training chamber.

"Feed my anger?", she thought. "Oh, I'm angry right now, alright!"

Since she was rudely yanked from her bed earlier this morning by the power of the force, wearing nothing more than her short night dress. Her master instructed her to expand her perception of the force.

Without the use of her eyes! And for the last eight hours of training she was directing and molding the power of the dark side to her will. She jumped, flipped, dodged and parried the metallic floating combat droids that tried to dislodge her from the narrow beam she was balanced on.

Her arms and legs ached. Her bladder was full. And the grime and sweat from the intense workout caused her thin night dress to cling and stick to her form. Her exposed legs however stung from where the laser blasts contacted her skin when she failed to block the droids attacks.

Occasionally, when she erred, frost would form on the beam around her feet, or a light snow would begin to fall.

"I told you to control that annoying talent of yours!" her Master hissed at her. He would mentally slap her on the back of the head whenever she did that, and a dull throb began to form.

"Someday, you will get yours, worm!" she quietly fumed. "I will find your weakness! And when I do, I will be merciless! "

That is of course, doctrine." The "Rule of Two" established by Darth Bane so long ago decreed that Darth Mortis would eventually fall by HER sword!

Assuming he survived the conflicts with the Jedi.

"NO! He will die by ME, by my BLADE!" she swore quietly while slashing at her flying opponents and blocking their shots with practiced skill.

"Enough!" His voice was strangely soft.

She turned off her weapons, unhooked her blindfold and gazed down at him from atop the metal beam. Her platinum braid limply bounced against her sweat soaked undergarment which clung to her shoulders, back and front. Her exposed long legs were covered in a sheen of sweat and grime.

His gaze on her was intense as it followed her form from top to bottom and back. Did she see desire?

She was "gross", she thought. She stank and so desperately needed to relieve herself.

So WHY then was her Master so focused on her?

Her face? Her body?

She was fifteen now. She grew fast. Tall for her age. Slim and strong from hours of daily training.

In the last few years her body grew fuller. Her hips, breasts and buttocks were rounding out. And her legs became longer and more shapely.

Over the years, her Master insisted her clothes be tighter, and her dresses be shorter.  
Why? She was flat as a board, then... All awkward and clumsy. She wasn't particularly attractive either, or so she thought.

Still, she had no measuring stick to compare to since her Master's last consort inexplicably disappeared years ago.

Instead of performing a force induced front flip and dismounting from the beam, she decided to try something else...

She lowered her body and straddled the beam. The cool metal invading her thighs and riding up to her centre. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth forming an "oh" with her lips.

She could "sense" a wave of desire from her Master, even without looking at him. It was palpable. She could "feel" his eyes roughly over her curves, down her spine, and in her crevices.

"Interesting..." she thought.

Resisting the urge to smile and keeping her eyes closed, she flipped her body under the beam and while upside down, let her night dress drop to expose her barely covered pelvis. Then, after a couple of seconds, with both hands still gripping the beam, she let go and dropped gracefully to the ground.

These training sessions could be used now for other ways to train herself. These lessons would be self-taught of course, but she had every confidence she would succeed at the art of deception and seduction.

############

By now Elsa was already an accomplished swords-person. Though she did not participate in the actual slaying of her Master's enemies, she would engage them with her master.

Usually it was a neophyte Jedi Knight that just received his laurels and was heady with confidence. Other times it was an over-weight but wealthy street merchant. Still other times it may have been an aged politico that somehow deserved her Master's interest.

Now at almost eighteen, she would soon graduate and claim her first kill.

It's been nearly three years since she found out that the eyes that constantly roamed over her body when he was training her, scolding her, punishing her and teaching her was constantly thinking about ... fucking her!

His thoughts betrayed him!

She could not believe for how long he planned this! If she were not a Sith, she would be repulsed by the behaviour of such a deviant! To raise a sentient being from child to adulthood with the sole intention of engaging in charnel, lustful sex...

It almost made her vomit. Almost...

But the Sith fed off such powerful and strong desires. Their strength was in EMOTION! It was true that she was trained to be his partner as a force of nature against the tired dogma of the Jedi, but destiny also determined that his partner would also be his... lover.

Or so Darth Mortis believed.

So she used the last few years to test his limits. Wondering if he would surrender to his perverted, pedophilic desires and try to claim her when she was a minor?

Apparently, he was made of sterner stuff.

Perhaps she was too obvious?

Surely he could sense her emotions when she displayed herself with less and less clothing during her arduous training sessions.

The less she wore, the more powerful and confident she felt! If she could make a man as strong in will and ego as her Master desire her with such lust, imagine the crushing overwhelming power she would have against a mere mortal male? No man could resist her! It was almost too easy!

And so, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she decided a final test for him.

His usual routine was to forcibly yank her out of bed using the force every fortnight for eight continuous hours of training on a narrow metal beam. She used to make sure to fully relieve herself before going to bed since that one time she could not hold her bladder during the training.

He whipped her like an animal after that session. Elsa could not move for days after that punishment. In retrospect, he probably got turned on while whipping her porcelain white flesh! The red welts clearly visible through the thin filmy night dress she usually wore. Such were his perversions!

As luck would have it, tomorrow would be a fortnight again since her last session.

So come the morrow, he would give in to his base desires! He would not be able to contain himself, of that she was certain! His eyes NEVER left her body as she was suspended from the metal beam ten feet over his head. Her body twirling. Her arms and legs flashing. Her mind and essence at one with the force.

As she raised the sheets of her modest bed and prepared to climb in, a smirk was etched on her face as she regarded her thin night dress left abandoned on the nightstand...

###############

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Thanks for sticking around. I guess if your reading this, than you read the last chapter. The next chapter WILL certainly be rated EXPLICIT. But I'm also writing my other story so it may be a few days.

Please leave a message if you like this or have any suggestions. This is my first smut fic, I'm more used to fluff, so I don't know if I'm doing this right.

if you like fluff, stay tuned cause Anna will be coming soon, and if you know Frozen and like ELSANNA, than you know it will get fluffy!

or check out BEYOND ARENDELLE, it's really fluffy.

##############

Preview of Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 - I am SITH, hear me ROAR **

It was cold and windy.

She was on her knees.

She was nude.

At the edge of a forest, in the middle of the night, illuminated by two full moons which cast enough light that it seemed to be almost dusk on her home planet of Arendelle, Elsa waited.

The cold never bothered her anyway.

##################

Last week, Darth Mortis, ordered her to find a crystal that would be the essence of her power. Her conduit to the Dark Side. Her own light sabre.

"It must be natural", he said. Other Sith Lords acquired manufactured crystals to achieve the red glow for their weapons. "I will only accept one found in nature!"

"How do I find this crystal? Where do I go? I'm no miner!" Elsa exclaimed.

He raised his hand quickly and made as if to strike her, his fury building... but he stopped. His frown disappeared, and a smile appeared on his face. He lowered his hand and cupped her chin and said,"You will find it in one of the mines of Karbarra. I will take you there."

His demeanour to her had vastly improved!

Was she really THAT GOOD?

Again, having no measuring stick to compare with caused her frustration time and again. Ice began forming at her feet. In the past, he DID strike her when her ice powers showed. Now he acted more like a charming and kindly father. He even began doting on her at times.

In a sense he WAS her father, since taking her from her true parents and beloved twin sister more than fifteen years ago. He raised her, trained her and guided her most of her life.

And then he **fucked** her...


	3. I am Sith, hear me Roar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains depictions of Graphic Sex and/or Violence (Actually Both)

** Chapter 3 - I am SITH, hear me ROAR **

It was cold and windy.

She was on her knees.

She was nude.

At the edge of a forest, in the middle of the night, illuminated by two full moons which cast enough light that it seemed to be almost dusk on her home planet of Arendelle, Elsa waited.

The cold never bothered her anyway.

##################

Last week, Darth Mortis, ordered her to find a crystal that would be the essence of her power. Her conduit to the Dark Side. Her own light sabre.

"It must be natural", he said. Other Sith Lords acquired manufactured crystals to achieve the red glow for their weapons. "I will only accept one found in nature!"

"How do I find this crystal? Where do I go? I'm no miner!" Elsa exclaimed.

He raised his hand quickly and made as if to strike her, his fury building... but he stopped. His frown disappeared, and a smile appeared on his face. He lowered his hand and cupped her chin and said,"You will find it in one of the mines of Karbarra. I will take you there."

His demeanour to her had vastly improved!

Was she really _THAT GOOD_?

Again, having no measuring stick to compare with caused her frustration time and again. Ice began forming at her feet. In the past, he DID strike her when her ice powers showed. Now he acted more like a charming and kindly father. He even began doting on her at times.

In a sense he WAS her father, since taking her from her true parents and beloved twin sister more than fifteen years ago. He raised her, trained her and guided her most of her life.

And then he fucked her...

An aged yet powerful figure, who if you took away the aura of evil around him, could have been her father.

A father who took her VIRGINITY last week!

####################

She felt her Master, before she heard him... through the Force!

This time though, she was ready...

The power he wielded throbbed through her bedchamber.

It surrounded her...

Gripped her...

And then carried her off and out of her narrow bed.

It felt different this time?

She could FEEL the Force against her skin. Gripping her. Squeezing her.

Then finally depositing her atop the balance beam she knew so well.

She could sense her heart beating faster and faster...

She was more alert now than she ever had been before...

She stood straighter and prouder since this all began...

And... exposed her naked glory for him to behold!

" **SURPRISE**!" Elsa quietly thought!

Banishing any facial gesture that might reveal her apprehension, her eyes still closed, she subtly lifted her chin as she willingly exposed fully for the first time her proud and youthful body for his hungry eyes to consume.

She stood there silently, feet together with one foot planted firmly flat and the other raised on her toes. One leg slightly bent forward at the knee while the other one was straight. Her thighs and calves were smooth and taut.

Elsa raised her arms and placed her hands behind her head and intertwined her fingers in her long blonde hair to give him an unobstructed view of her perfect breasts. Her flat stomach flowed smoothly down to her flared hips and the hairless valley between.

Her naked skin felt alive. Prickles of wanton anticipation crawled up her thighs and down her arms. Her nipples hardened and peaked at the delicious feeling of exposing herself so publicly! And though her eyes were closed, her mind was open.

She stood there, erect and still. Quiet while she carefully moderated her breathing. She waited as she always did for him to wrap the sash around her eyes and commence her training.

The seconds rolled into minutes...

"What is he doing now?" she thought, not daring to peek, afraid of breaking the spell she cast.

Unusual that she could not feel his lust or desire this morning! And after she willingly presented her nude body to him at the peak of her youth!

"There's something wrong? Is he there? Did he leave?" All these questions flashed through her mind before she heard his deep voice say, "Begin!"

She felt the blindfold wrap around her head and covering her eyes. The metallic hum of the combat droids permeated the room. Instinctively she stretched both her arms out to her sides and commanded her light sabres to come to her, igniting as they came.

Training took over. And her mind sank into the semi-trance required when engaging unseen opponents. Her blades came up. Her arms in motion. Her legs already moving as she back-flipped first, then dodged and kneeled and jumped. Her body moving with the fluid grace of her gender.

All the while, her every movement, every nuance, every subtle motion was observed with lustful eyes.

Darth Mortis was motionless, but his darting eyes followed every motion his beautiful Padawan learner exhibited.

He needed to use every iota of power he could gather to remain perfectly still and not let the turbulent emotions slowly emanating from his core to escape from his being. Elsa would sense it!

His Padawan! His Elsa!

His beautiful, gorgeous and stunningly, powerful Elsa. Naked and on display for his eyes to feast upon for hours and hours.

He underestimated her! Her pre-emptive attack on him this morning surprised him! If he could not control the lust and desire growing like fire in his genitals... she would win!

He was prepared to take her by force at a time of HIS choosing. He would impose HIS will on her and rape her when HE chose it. That is the WAY of the SITH!

But she imposed HER will on him first! He had no choice now! He was forced to watch her every move for almost eight hours! Could he survive her exquisite torture?

"She was taught well!" he reflected.

Part of him actually wished for her to win and end his torment right now. But no, he will endure, he MUST ENDURE this exquisite duel with his future lover!

He must focus! "Conceal, don't feel! Don't let it show!" he thought.

He focused his thoughts! He collected his power! He gathered his reserves to fight his young Padawan!

...and he **LOST**!

Unable to control his wanton lust, with the object of his desire gratuitously on display above him, he ripped open the front of his trousers and freed his engorged erection!

He studied her firm flesh as his erect penis pointed straight at Elsa and followed her every move. Enjoying the pleasure that his pulsating member derived from her nude, young body, he stretched out his arms to his side and held up both hands.

His body was shivering but he needed to focus his powers lest Elsa caught on. Patterns of silver white energy began coalescing in his palms as he studied her form. He slowly kept building up his power while his cock kept twitching and shuddering in anticipation of the act he was about to commit on his young Padawan!

####################

"I've **FAILED**!" Elsa thought to herself. "I don't understand? I was sure he would not be able to resist me! Offering my body to him to defile was supposed to be my death blow!" she moaned quietly.

With expert reflexes and unmatched skill, Elsa kept up her strenuous workout, unaware of the perverse act about to befall her by her Master.

Writhing and contorting nude while standing on a metal beam while holding two deadly weapons was ironically perverse itself. But is was absolutely necessary that her Master try to rape her if she was to succeed in her glorious revenge of seduction!

Where he had everything to lose if his will to resist her seduction faltered, she had everything to gain if she succeeded!

The Dark Side gave freely of itself to those who surrendered their souls to its limitless power, but only if that soul's will was equally strong to control it. Eventually it would consume that soul after its wielder spent it's limited lifespan manipulating the 'force'. But until that day came, the Sith were the heirs to it's power.

There were many beings, millions of beings, who could tap into the Dark Side of the 'force'.But at any given moment, only **TWO** were considered worthy enough to utilize the lion's share of that power.

And Elsa planned to be the GREATER of the TWO SITH, to use it!

"I have to do more than this if he is to fall into my trap!" Elsa frantically thought.

"Action, not Words!" was a credo of the Sith, and it was with that thought Elsa instantly acted!

With extreme control of the Force, she stopped her acrobatic manoeuvres and stood still. Her mind reaching out and taking possession of all four of the spherical droids and held them in place. Reaching out with one hand she unleashed spears of frozen ice from her fingers. All four droids fell clattering to the ground after being impaled by her magic! Both light sabres also falling likewise.

Still blindfolded, Elsa gracefully arced her body backwards and grasps the metal beam with both hands while pivoting herself into a handstand, her glistening legs straight up, her feet stretched and pointing to the ceiling like an upside down ballerina.

She could sense her master now! She has his attention! Something is different about him? He must be trying to hold back his emotions?

"This should wake him up!" she smiles for the first time! Rivulets of sweat start rolling down her legs. Running down her mons pubis to her stomach and to her breasts. Down the curve of her back and from her arms and face, drops of moisture begin falling to the ground below.

Elsa makes a soft noise and begins her 'killing blow'.

She releases one hand from the beam while remaining upright with one arm and raises the other arm so it is parallel to the ground.

Perfectly balanced with only one hand, she spreads her rigid legs into a wide "V". Exposing her vagina to her Master! The small hood covering her clitoris is pulled back as she stretches, revealing the pink bud of her flower. Her own fluids coating her sex and reflecting the dim light in the chamber.

Wider, wider, wider!

The stretching is arousing her! The muscles on her thighs and calves stand out tightly and reveal themselves, glistening slickly. She gasps as a cool breeze tickles her splayed sex. The folds of her vagina glisten from sweat and from the fluids within. She licks her lips in anticipation of what she is going to do next!

She places her hand to her mouth and carefully sucks one finger, coating it with her saliva. Then two fingers. "A slight noise?" Her lips wrap around her fingers as she sucks.

She feels a buckle in the Force and hears a slight clearing of her Master's throat. She knows she must put all her efforts into what she does next.

Elsa removes her two fingers from her lips and traces them down her chin to her left breast. She circles the pink areola and shudders as friction on the small bumps send tingles to her brain.

"Ooohhhhh!" she begins to moan. The nipple becomes hard as she flicks and pinches it with her two fingers.

Her fingers continue the journey to her navel, and then to the soft patch of flesh on her hairless mound of Venus. She waits a heart beat before gliding her middle finger down the centre of her slit and then up and down the folds of her sex.

The anticipation is killing her! Hopefully it also killing any reservations of her Master accosting her and brutalizing her womb with his Force forsaken member!

Finally she plunges her fingers into her pussy!

"Uuunnggghh!" she cries, as her slender fingers probe her tight well, slick with her own lustful juices. Creamy fluid begins leaking from the folds of her vagina and down the front of her stomach. "Oooohhhhh, ooooohhhhhh, aaauuugghhhh!" the noises come from her mouth as she moans. The exquisite rapture of invading her deepest secret while exposing it for her Master was gloriously sinful!

Being careful to not penetrate past the guard of skin into her womb, Elsa continued to pleasure herself while using her thumb to circle the pink bud of her clitoris. The pleasure sends shudders up her spine!

For the trap to succeed, for the seduction to be complete, it must be her Master to penetrate her with his organ and climax. Only then she would have succeeded after all these years of failure!

#####################

The sight before him was **INCREDIBLE**!

She truly was deserving of everything he was going to do to her!

The last few minutes felt like an eternity! And the magic spell Elsa was weaving went beyond his wildest dreams!

He could no longer hold it back! His pulsing member, exposed in front of him, was as rigid as a light sabre's beam! It waited for him to thrust it deep into her pussy and ravage her soul!

He knew he had fallen into her trap. All those years of her clever innuendos and blatant display of flesh, kept mocking him!

Taunting him!

Teasing him!

Playing with his mind as if she were still a child, yet with the cunning and knowledge of a grown woman.

She KNEW that he lusted after her! All this time she knew of his perversions! All he wanted to do was FUCK HER! And still he could not stop it's conclusion. The Dark Side would favour her, from now on...

"SO BE IT!" he said to himself. "If I must be damned, I will IMPALE HER, and I will do it with the power of the DARK SIDE one last time!"

The silver and white Force energy accumulating in his open palms flowed out to Elsa. Like wisps of smoke at first, it curled around her. Her arms, her legs, between the cheeks of her buttocks and down her back.

It began to grow thicker and more opaque and began forming and squirming like a serpent! The two tendrils of Force energy, controlled by both his hand curled around Elsa's inverted form a few times, encircling her waist and pausing at the entrance of her orifices between the "V" of her spread legs. The tapered ends became more phallic in shape until their ends did indeed look like snakes.

With a loud penetrating voice bordering on madness due to his lust, Darth Mortis proclaimed, "I give you all, my little Padawan, **ENDURE!"**

And then he plunged his Force Conceived Serpents into Elsa's vagina and anus simultaneously!

The penetration was exquisite! The front appendage easily reached Elsa's cervix and plunged through the opening to her womb. But it was the rear appendage that Darth Mortis focused on, his erect penis guiding the outrageous obscene act like a conductor's wand.

His orgasm kept building as he explored the insides of his beautiful writhing and shuddering student suspended high above his head.

######################

Elsa could feel a disturbance growing within the force that brought her back from the pleasure she was creating for herself. Her mouth was drooling as she was masturbating in front of the man she knew most of her life!

Tickles of non-substance caressed her skin around her waist, legs and bottom. The sensation was slowly changing into a more solid form as it glided around her stomach and torso. The pressure grew until it felt that she was being encircled by a snake.

She then heard his loud voice and the jolt of power from the Force!

Panic sunk in! Her Master would rape her! NOT with his disgusting member, but with the Force! If he did not penetrate her and climax with the guilt and sin of his soul, then all her efforts were for naught!

"Had he won then?" she thought. "Had he escaped her trap?"

She felt both her vagina and anus being assaulted by the Force and propelled by the lust of her Master!

She tried desperately to take her own virginity with her fingers to deny him at least that victory, but he was too fast and his phallic member pushed through her hymen and claimed her maidenhead! "Aaauuugghhhh!" she cried out in delicious pain!

"Oh Gods!" she exclaimed as the other appendage penetrated her sphincter and proceeded to sodomize her! Deeper and deeper it continued up her anal passage! "NOOO! Aaggghhh, Not there! NOOOOOOOO!" she gasped!

Her butt cheeks clenched harder and harder trying to expel the immaterial serpent invading her bowels, but it continued to squirm deeper and deeper!

"Oh My God!" she screamed! The pressure continued on and on, even as the front appendage reached her uterus! "Oooohhhh, ooohhhhh, oooohhhhh!" She kept moaning as the pain incited pleasure around her clitoris and sphincter! Short squirts of fluid sprayed from her pussy as her body began to climax!

"This is impossible...!" she cried, as the rear appendage continued it's journey through her bowels, up her stomach and throat and finally exploding out her mouth!" even as her mouth was opening to scream out her orgasm! The force of the eruption causing her blindfold to fall off!

As blackness was taking her, and her mind collapsed from the overload of pleasure and pain, she witnessed her Master with his arms stretched out and controlling the Force invoked sexual act!

His hips were driving his erect penis pointing at her which twitched and shuddered with his own orgasm, releasing his seed in a continuous stream of cum as he convulsed below her.

She knew in that instant, as darkness claimed her, that she had **WON**!

#######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

First thanks to those that posted! It makes writing worthwhile!

is it TOO much? Not enough smut? I normally write fluff so your input helps.

The title of this chapter is a play on the song:

"I am Woman, hear me Roar" by Helen Reddy

Anna will be coming up soon!

#########################

Preview of Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 - Love is an Open Door **

She lifted her head and eloquently raised an eyebrow. Darth Mortis nodded almost imperceptibly.

With a small sigh of resignation, Elsa opened her mouth and slowly swallowed his throbbing member. Her cold red lips wrapping around his shaft to the hilt, but she kept her hands and arms by her side.

 _"He's really milking this 'we are lovers' relationship_!" Elsa begrudged him while suckling his penis. Her swirling tongue was causing her "Master" to gasp as he was proclaiming her title.

"... And , and...uuhh, and with the pp..pow, power of the Dark S..ss..Side... Henceforth you be be known as Darth.. **.TOLRAH**...!" He proclaimed, his orgasm ejecting down Elsa's throat.

"Wait,... What? FUCK!"


	4. Love is an Open Door

** Chapter 4 - Love is an Open Door **

The flight to the Equatorial Space Port was a tedious but necessary journey. Backwater worlds like Tatooine meant that Elsa, or rather the "New Sith Lady Elsa", needed to take a flight to the equator just to get to her ship in order to leave. Only the larger ships could fly directly out of the Northern or Southern Space Ports like Mos Eisley or Mos Espa.

Her little Sith Fighter needed the extra boost from the equatorial rotation to achieve orbit.

Sitting in the cramped quarters of an aging decrepit shuttle transport under the intense heat was uncomfortable. She needed to cool off.

She could easily create a personal snow flurry for herself at the expense of revealing her powers, but there must be a better way?

Quietly slipping her hand underneath her new attire: light brown cloak and tan dress that was short and revealed her shapely thighs when she sat down, Elsa's slender fingers quickly reached her destination. She shut her eyelids and quietly sucked in a low moan as she lightly brushed the lips of her pussy.

"Mmmmhhhh..." she hummed quietly to herself, the large Wookie seated beside her perked his ears at her barely audible noise. He no doubt could also sense and smell the pheremones Elsa was emitting.

Elsa quickly slid one, then two fingers in and enjoyed the feeling as she slowly rubbed the inside walls of her sex, now slick with her juices.

"No" she thought to herself. "It's just going to make me sweat more." she said louder, as much as to the Wookie as well as herself.

Instead she wiggled her two fingers that we're invading her slit and nine inches of frozen ice elongated into her already wet snatch.

"That's better!" she said with a mischievous grin, as she withdrew her fingers. "That should cool me off until we get to my new ship."

As an after thought, she waved her hand again and another ice phallus was shoved deep into her ass. Elsa stifled a small squeak at the sensation. She adjusted herself on her seat and smoothed out her dress while giving the furry Wookie a disarming smile.

"I should get at least TWO orgasms before they melt!" she thought as her hairy companion gruffed back at her. A big smile on both their faces.

###################

When she woke up it was not in her own bed. "Well, that's not good" she thought. She was sore and she noticed that there were tubes in her arm. She was also naked.

"Well this keeps getting better! What happened to me?" Elsa stood up in bed and put her hand to her head. She noticed there were purple and blue marks all over her arms, stomach and legs.

"You have been unconscious for two days, mistress." the medi-droid beside her intoned emotionless. "You are in the master's bed and have had your internal injuries attended to. "

The memory came back to her in a flash! The Birthday "Trap" she set for her Master, the obscene rape he inflicted on her, but most of all, the rapture she felt as the Dark Side embraced her essence as she succeeded in seducing her Master and claiming her rightful place in the scheme of the Dark Side.

Elsa reached out with her mind and soul and stretched out her perception of the Force. She could feel her reach expanding beyond the boundaries that she once was accustomed to. He mind perceived her new powers.

"Unlimited Power..." she softly whispered to herself. She knew the next few days would see some changes.

The door opened, and her "Master" appeared. He seemed smaller now, less imposing.

"Lady Elsa, when you are ready, we can discuss addressing your knighthood, I will be waiting for you..." Darth Mortis said.

" _Lady_... Elsa?" I could get used to that.

####################

The voyage to Karbarra and the location of the crystal was uneventful. Elsa was looking forward to completing this ceremony, if only to end the constant pawing and groping her Master kept inflicting on her.

His hands were constantly in her tunic, fondling her breasts, or up the hem of her dress playing with her pussy. Thank the Dark Lords he was not overly fond of sticking his tongue down her throat. Though she reflected that feeling could be pleasant if the tongue were attached to another being she was not repulsed to.

After the relative ease of actually locating the crystal Elsa needed, both she and her Master travelled back home. Home being a place that was now alien to Elsa.

She had not been back to her homeworld since this whole trying, but eventually successful journey once started.

"Arendelle" she whispered... The cloud swirled loveliness of her birth planet swam into view on the main screen of their ship.

"Are... Are we going to see my... parents?" she asked apprehensively. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. Frost started obscuring the plexi-armour window.

Darth Mortis wiped the screen with a rag, "You better learn how to control your ice powers." he said with some annoyance.

"And no, only the two us are required for the ceremony, unless you want them to witness your ascendance... naked?" Darth Mortis smirked.

The next couple of days found Elsa busy using tools and books that her Master gave her. She was not well adept at nano-electronics, miniature fusion plants and force field technology, but she smiled at herself when she had finished. Elsa had spent the majority of her time working on her light sabre and little time doing anything else.

The only time between work and sleep were the evening visits by her "Master" to her bedchamber to satisfy his lust. Already he was drowsing off as his hands roamed the fullness of her breasts and the gentle curves of her hips, a satisfied look on his sleeping face.

"Thank the Dark Side this will be over tomorrow. Once this is over, he will no longer spend himself while enjoying my body." Elsa mused, lifting her single braid and laying it across her chest. The wounds she endured were almost healed, leaving nary a blemish on her fair skin.

"Yes, soon I will be free." her eyelids drooping and sleep taking her.

####################

The moment had come...

At the time of night when the darkest shadows were greatest, Elsa of Arendelle, Dark Lady of the Sith, bent her head in supplication as her Master towered in front of her nude form.

Her newly crafted blade in his left hand was ignited. It's **CRIMSON** shaft bathing them in a glow of red.

He too was naked. His mangled penis was fully erect and waved only inches from Elsa's face where she kneeled.

She lifted her head and eloquently raised an eyebrow. Darth Mortis nodded almost imperceptibly.

With a small sigh of resignation, Elsa opened her mouth and slowly swallowed his throbbing member. Her cold red lips wrapping around his shaft to the hilt, but she kept her hands and arms by her side.

"He's really milking this _'we are lovers_ ' relationship!" Elsa begrudged him while suckling his penis. Her swirling tongue was causing her "Master" to gasp as he was proclaiming her title.

"... And , and...uuhh, and with the pp..pow, power of the Dark S..ss..Side... Henceforth you be be known as **Darth...TOLRAH**...!" He proclaimed, his orgasm ejecting down Elsa's throat.

 _"Wait,... What_? **FUCK!** " Elsa gasped as Darth Mortis's cock jerked and twitched in her mouth from his climax. Not from the thick, bitter semen on her tongue, but from the indignation of the name he had given her!

Ice spread out from her body and covered the grass. The temperature began to fall and her lithe body was tensing. Her anger was manifesting itself...

"NO" she thought to herself, the aged and mangled penis still in her mouth. "I will not let him have this victory. I will take my new name and any who stand opposed will say it with fear! I am the more powerful Sith, and I will take his title when he tries to claim me again!" her anger diminishing. The frost receded. Calming herself brought clarity. Clarity brought visions of her as the NEW Sith Master. The search for her own Padawan just beginning. But first, she must end the existing relationship; Darth Mortis will die by her hands as fate decreed.

With a small giggle she also thought,"Or maybe I should just bite off his cock now!" as her Master began withdrawing his rapidly shrinking member.

"Naahhh..." Elsa was smiling now, "he will die by my blade instead! Death by castration." she laughed as Darth Mortis looked down at her with amusement on his face, little realizing how close he became to being "Lady Mortis" himself...

"Rise... Darth Tolrah" he said quietly. "We have much to do" ...

###################

Their ship left Arendelle, bound for Tatooine. Apparently, her Master had some dealings with the Hutt Overlords in the Southern Hemisphere. The trip was longer than expected, so her Master acquired suitable accommodation aboard a passenger liner that offered her some privacy. However, Darth Mortis only booked one cabin which meant he intended to share her bed again as they travelled off planet.

She decided that unless there was anything left for her Master to give her, she alone would be coming back from Tatooine. She knew that Lord Mortis kept a sizeable chunk of his estate on the Desert Planet. It made sense since the Republic had no jurisdiction there. Once she found out what he needed to do, she would dispose of him.

"Besides, this 'Jabba' fellow might appreciate dealing with me instead of him?" Elsa thought . If he had ANY manhood in him, this HUTT would not be able to resist her.

Darth Tolrah actually regretted leaving Arendelle, even though she barely remembered any of it. Just a few playful times with her sister many years ago. Her sweet but shy Anna. Anna who reluctantly cried when Elsa convinced her to come and play at night when their parents were asleep, in the Ballroom.

"But ANNA, the skies awake, so I'm awake , so we must PLAY!" she remembered saying to her gingerhead twin.

She paid a quick visit to the Castle of her Parents and requested an audience, but fear of rejection claimed her intentions.

Elsa's MAIN goal however was to find the whereabouts of Anna. She was certain that Anna would be the Crown Princess, but was shocked to learn that her twin disappeared not long after her!

With nothing to hold her here. Elsa and her Master left the Arendelle together again for the second time in her life.

##################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

This wraps up the whole opening sequence, and finally gets to the MAIN PART of this FIC, Elsanna. I didn't think I would need 4 chapters to do this.

So I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I PREFER Elsa and Anna having only eyes for each other, but this world is a lot bigger than the Kingdom in the movie.

It will take a few chapters to properly introduce Anna, since this whole fic revolves around her and Elsa, but I hope hope to keep you entertained with enough smut along the way...

Again, many thanks for your support! I hope you stick around.

\- DARTH ELSA

##################

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5

** Chapter 5 - Break the Frozen Heart **

The air was hot and dry as she disembarked the Sleek Liner that carried her and her former Master from Arendelle to Tatooine. The heat irritated her fair skin and caused her platinum braid to hang limply down her back. Her short, dark blue cloak and dress also hung likewise on her petite form.

Her newly crafted light sabre was strapped to a narrow blue belt around her slim waist. The metal pommel was slightly longer than her former Master's weapon and was curved slightly. All Knights, whether Jedi or Sith, had to make their own light sabre as part of their ascension. Each was unique. No two were ever alike.

Elsa's blade was crafted on her own homeworld, and the metal grip was wrapped in Royal Oak that was native to Arendelle. It was deep brown and black, with blue crystals adorning it, and a white diamond switch resembling a snowflake. It gave her blade a rustic look. Besides, Elsa thought it was 'cute'.


	5. Break the Frozen Heart

** Chapter 5 - Break the Frozen Heart **

The air was hot and dry as she disembarked the Sleek Liner that carried her and her former Master from Arendelle to Tatooine. The heat irritated her fair skin and caused her platinum braid to hang limply down her back. Her short, dark blue cloak and dress also hung likewise on her petite form.

Her newly crafted light sabre was strapped to a narrow blue belt around her slim waist. The metal pommel was slightly longer than her former Master's weapon and was curved slightly. All Knights, whether Jedi or Sith, had to make their own light sabre as part of their ascension. Each was unique. No two were ever alike.

Elsa's blade was crafted on her own homeworld, and the metal grip was wrapped in Royal Oak that was native to Arendelle. It was deep brown and black, with blue crystals adorning it, and a white diamond switch resembling a snowflake. It gave her blade a rustic look. Besides, Elsa thought it was ' **cute** '.

She even gave it a name after one of her pets that she left abandoned when her Master first took her from her twin and parents.

She tried to be unobtrusive as she left the terminal of the Space Port. Mos Espa was one of the biggest establishments on the Southern Continent, but someone was bound to find the corpse of Darth Mortis, even entombed in ice, sooner or later.

Sure enough an alarm sounded, and the loudspeakers were declaring in several languages that the 'Authorities' would be " _coming soon_ ", and to " _please remain at the station_ ".

" _Right_ , I'll be sure to remember that..." Elsa said under her breath.

Even as she hastily retreated, she saw a pair of young men, one clearly in his teens wearing a short ponytail, running towards the terminal she just exited from. Both men wore full length cloaks of tan and brown with lighter coloured tunics underneath. BOTH men also had light sabres attached to their belts.

" _Jedi?... Even here_?" Elsa thought. "I thought there were no laws except what the Gangster Hutts, mete out?"

Elsa quickly placed her own sabre underneath the dark blue fabric of her dress.

_"I might be mistaken for a Jedi Knight if I keep ' **SVEN** ' hanging from my belt, but if I run into one of those 'force charlatans', I may not be able to conceal my true nature with the Force."_

Though the colours of her cape and dress were well suited to her native planet, Elsa felt that it made her stand out too well against the bright and washed out look of Tatooine.

" _I should blend in better and find some new clothes._ " Elsa thought to herself. She exited the spaceport and found herself thrust quickly into the busy, winding streets of the city.

Much of MOS ESPA's structures were buried underground, with only the top floors visible on the surface. The abrupt dimness almost caused Elsa to trip as she descended a staircase that led to a large underground street market. The temperature lowered somewhat, but only at the expense of the increased humidity. Elsa soon found herself sweating and soaking through her undergarments. She used her frost powers surreptitiously to try to keep cool, but every time she did, the ice instantly evaporated leaving her in a cloud of steam.

This looked amusing, but did draw some unwanted attention from passer-by's. She quickly found a tailor shop and entered the establishment, relishing in the cold air that was circulating inside. It was ironic that the Snow Queen needed artificial constructs to keep herself cool if she was to remain anonymous on this planet.

" _Ya gatto see mahcuay_?" A tall slender female greeted her as she entered. She had smooth red skin and two long tendrils sensuously draped from her bare head down her back. Her tunic was opened in the front all the way down to her naval, and her large breasts were barely constrained. The red mounds were easily visible as the strategically arranged clothing surely would draw a stare from any man... or woman. " _A rare breed, a Lethan Twi'lek, and quite lovely._ " Elsa reflected to herself, her own eyes focusing on the cleavage in front of her.

Noticing Elsa staring at her wares, the tailor came around the counter and hiked up her skirt, lifting one long leg over the counter to dangle on the corner of the counter. The motion exposing a good portion of the side of her thigh as well.

Elsa's smile quickly widened as she admired the smooth, long appendages that flowed down the woman's back, much like her blonde braid. "Hello, I would like to procure some clothing more suitable for the heat?" she pointed with a slender finger at her dress and cloak. Her hand traced the front opening of her dress down to her hips and lingered there.

The shop owner slowly looked up and down the figure of the young Sith Mistress, her eyes lingering at Elsa's midsection where her finger had stopped, and smiled. "Of course! I am sure my humble shop can outfit you with something that will allow you to tolerate the heat above, while perhaps also flattering your figure?" a twinkle in her eye. "Please come behind the curtains so I can take your measurements."

As Elsa followed the tailor around the counter, she noticed a parcel of clothing in an open container obviously belonging to another customer. What caught her eye was that is was of similar cut to what the Jedi' wore earlier. The undistinguished material was coloured in assorted brown and tans, and the texture appeared unremarkable. What differed was the size and shape. The clothes were smaller and designed for a woman.

It was a **dress**.

"Perhaps something like that?" Elsa stopped by the container and pointed to the clothes. Hopefully the tailor would elaborate about it's origins?

The Twi'lek carefully pulled out the dress and held it up for Elsa to see. "As comfortable as this dress might be for you, it would hardly do justice to your beauty." She raised her hand and stroked Elsa's forearm. "You should express yourself in a wardrobe that accents your best _features_." she said seductively, her voice dropping an octave. "Besides, that wardrobe is for a customer of mine who is a Jedi. Hardly something a creature as lovely as yourself has in common. Come and undress, I will take your measurements."

The dress momentarily forgotten, Elsa smiled as the lovely tailor escorted her behind the screen and assisted her in removing all her clothes.

The next couple of hours that followed were **new** to Elsa. This kind of lovemaking was different and certainly exciting. Essentially her partner was the same as her, with the exception of those lovely, and erotic appendages that Elsa had found novel ways of using. The tempo was more gentle. The pressure being applied was softer, though by no means less enjoyable. The difference here was that Elsa was able to use her mouth and tongue for **_kissing_**. Something she never did with her ex-master. Fingers and tongues in holes were explored of course. Elsa almost exploded as her vagina was filled to its' fullest with that useful appendage. Her other orifice also received the same treatment. The insertion of the warm body part of her lover was far more enjoyable then the force rape of her ex-master.

Exhausted from the heat but happy and content, Elsa took several packages of clothes from her grateful lover. She promised she would come back and visit her, and smiled as she left. She hoped she could keep her promise. "Aaluraa" was genuinely sincere and Elsa only wished her encounters with her would be without complications. But the information she gleaned from the seamstress was enough to warrant investigation.

However, it would have to wait until Elsa could access her inherited wealth and meet with her ex-Masters business partners. Still, even as she made the necessary preparations, her mind kept going back to what her tailor-dalliance said.

"She sometimes does not come back for months. She is very young and beautiful but supremely gifted. Very few opponents or even Jedi can match her skill." Aaluraa whispered quietly."It is even said in combat that she calls on other aspects of the force that are unknown. She is the youngest, man or woman, who has attained Jedi Master rank."

Though the odds of her twin sister coming here were remote, and the fact that the life of a Jedi was something so far-fetched to conceive of her mild and meek sister, the Jedi Mistress who owned that dress had a mane of red hair. She also went by the name of " _Mistress Elsanna_ "...

#################

Apparently almost everyone had one opinion or another about the Hutt Overlords who controlled almost all trade on Tatooine. She had spent the better part of the last week pouring over the information she obtained from Darth Mortis's files and computers once she occupied what was one his residence.

Apparently, Darth Mortis was fanatical (when wasn't he?) about Sith Legend and was in possession of several Sith Holocrons. Jabba played the role of procurer for the Dark Lord. Apparently the Hutt had more information or possibly another of the ancient pyramidical holographic devices? Elsa remembered seeing some them in Darth Mortis's home back on Anoat, but their function was unknown to her. She seemed to recall her ex-master pursuing ways to extend life, or possibly even "immortality"?

"A _lot of good that did him_." she thought.

His last entry was that he was prepared to pay for a different kind of Holocron that was a hybrid of Sith and Jedi. It was neither cubic shape of the Jedi or pyramidical of the Sith. It was in the shape of a globe and was said to tap into the primal forces of nature.

" _That was intriguing_!" Elsa thought. Perhaps it might be able to assist her in controlling her power of snow and ice? Anyways, he had over one hundred-thousand Republic Credits in his account as payment for whatever Jabba had. That was worth more than everything he had here on Tatooine, _including his house_.

Truly she was thinking of absconding with the money and leaving this uncomfortable planet. But the fact that the Holocron could be very useful for her and that her ex-master was willing to pay so much changed her mind.

Whether for ill or good, Elsa placed a vid call to request an audience. The major-domo who answered her call had no idea who she was. He was the same race as her last one-night stand, "Aaluraa", but his skin colour was light blue. His poor command of the common tongue also proved to be a detriment. After several attempts of explaining who she was, Elsa gave up and finally blurted out that she was Lady Elsa, **daughter** of the LATE Lord Mortis... _Darth Mortis!_

That got his attention! Arrangements were soon made and Elsa found herself escorted to the Hutt's Palace the next day. The Sail Barge leisurely crossed the desert dunes. The Palace was located near a ridge of rock overlooking what was once possibly a large ocean, now long gone. Several guards were motioning to the Captain of an area in the sand that formed a large depression. She overheard the word " **Sarlacc**... must avoid".

" _What the devil was a Sarlacc_?" Elsa thought. The Sail Barge lazily floated past a deep pit. Elsa had a chance to look down into it and gazed into the yawning maw. A grotesque red and green orifice was visible. Sharp downward pointing barbs were lining the whole circumference of the circular opening. She also spied what looked like tendrils or tentacles further down the disgusting slime coated mouth. It reminded her of some of the carnivorous plants on her homeworld, but of gigantic proportions.

" _Yikes,wouldn't want to be some poor victim of that monster!_ " she thought. She probed further with her mind to see if she could sense anything from that creature or animal. But all she could perceive was an eternal all-consuming hunger that spanned millennia. Alive it may be, but not sentient or intelligent. Which seemed to apply to many of the staff this Jabba employed.

However, no one was overly concerned, so Elsa filed that bit of information and continued to gaze at the looming Castle.

Not sure of what to expect with her encounter with Jabba, Elsa decided to wear some of the new clothes given to her by her grateful tailor, under her robe. Earlier she tried to use her powers to create some revealing new attire made entirely from spun ice. She planned to use all her resources to face this unknown friend/foe, and seduction was high on her list. However, her efforts proved fruitless as her ice clothes melted off her body in mere minutes from the heat.

" _Well, the garments Aaluraa gave me should do the trick anyways_." Elsa mused to herself. " _And if not, there's always the force and my ice powers to aid me_."

The only thing was that it was uncomfortable to wear. Being made of mostly black leather and polished steel was part of the reason. Actually, the straps and strings that made up the costume left her body looking mostly naked instead of clothed. Worse still, the strips of clothing were pulling and tugging in her most intimate parts. She didn't even want to think of where she hid her light sabre in attire that was so revealing!

Even as that thought came to her mind, she noted that her body was tingling in anticipation of the upcoming rendezvous and one of her nipples was becoming erect and slowly leaving the confines of the leather straps of her bra, becoming exposed. The deep pink peak was just becoming visible before she covered it with her tunic.

With a moistened finger, she tucked her hand back into her robe and lightly circled her protruding nipple, enjoying the sensation. " _This will be fun!_ " she thought as she closed her eyes and brought her being into a state of heightened arousal for the meeting. As Elsa was prodding the Dark Side of the Force, the palace of the Hutt loomed before her while the twins suns were setting in the horizon.

##########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Sorry, I didn't forget to put these notes or the next chapter preview, but I was just too busy. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter after the weekend once I check it for grammar and syntax errors.

1) A " **Twi'lek** " is a species of humanoid that is distinguished by a smooth head and two long appendages dangling from the back of it's head. Two examples are the blue male and female characters encountered in "Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi". The male was Jabba's major-domo and the female was a beautiful dance girl that was eaten by Jabba's huge "Rancor". A "Lethan Twi'lek" is a red version. An example would be Darth Talon in the non-canon series. She is a beautiful and deadly Sith Mistress who is literally naked all the time.

2) The **Anoat System** is where Han Solo and Princess Leia were stuck in an asteroid field and the Millennium Falcon was swallowed by a large slug creature in "Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back". (What exactly did that thing eat out there?)

##########################

Preview of Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 - Jedi Mind Powers Don't Work on Me! **

The blue-skinned subordinate clasped his hands together before reaching out to her body, "Your father was known to us, but no matter how ... pleasant, your form is, you are still an unknown stranger. Now submit! **Open your clothes!** " her grabbed at her robe.

Elsa took a step back and held up her hand, "No need to force me, I will gladly disrobe and display myself to you," she smiled demurely.

She expanded her mind as she simultaneously undid the clasps of her cloak. Her mental waves probing the mind of her opponent and noticing how incredibly easy it was to penetrate the barriers of his thoughts. She needn't have tried very hard, it was obvious he was lusting at her tight young body as she parted the front of her robe.


	6. Jedi Mind Powers don't work on me!

** Chapter 6 - Jedi Mind powers don't work on me! **

The dark and damp interior of the palace entrance reeked of blood, urine and decay. Four green skinned pig-like guards armed with pikes flanked the main door now wide open.

" _This is disgusting!_ " Elsa thought, though she controlled her facial features to avoid any outward grimace that would ruin her mask of indifference. She avoided a puddle of goo by skipping over it as she walked further in, but some of the offal splashed up and tarnished the finish of the black four inch heels of her boots.

She recognized the blue skinned twi'lek approaching her. His flowing robes of ornate design denoting his rank in Jabba's court. "You must be _Lady Elsa_?" he said in broken common tongue.

Elsa nodded as he eyed her petite form and undressed her with his eyes. He was practically licking his lips as he continued.,"My Master is sleeping but he gave me permission to escort you to the guest quarters for the evening. You can have an audience at his court in the morning."

"I didn't think it would be tonight, but please give his... Eminence my gratitude. Please lead on."

As they walked past the doors, the wall scanners beeped at her entrance.

" **No** weapons are allowed by the guests in the palace!" the major-domo announced. The four guards lowered their pikes together, blocking the way. "Please open your robes, so I may... _inspect_ you!"

"Is this really necessary?" she sighed. "Surely Jabba is not expecting treachery from such a loyal customer?"

The blue-skinned subordinate clasped his hands together before reaching out to her body, "Your father was known to us, but no matter how ... _**pleasant**_ , your form is, you are still an unknown stranger. Now submit! Open your clothes!" her grabbed at her robe.

Elsa took a step back and held up her hand, "No need to force me, I will gladly disrobe and display myself to you," she smiled demurely.

She expanded her mind as she simultaneously undid the clasps of her cloak. Her mental waves probing the mind of her opponent and noticing how incredibly easy it was to penetrate the barriers of his thoughts. She needn't have tried very hard, it was obvious he was lusting at her tight young body as she parted the front of her robe.

Both of her hands pulled wide open the fabric of her clothes like the curtains of a theatre. She heard him gasp at her nearly nude body shining in the dim light. The leather half cups of her bra only supported the bottom half of her breasts leaving her pink nipples exposed. The straps formed an intricate pattern in the front and back of her torso but clearly were designed not to conceal her flesh.

The bottom part of her clothes were constructed of black leather and metal. A thong was riding up her butt cheeks in the back while a metal string divided the lips of her vagina in the front. Her nectar was already flowing down the insides of her thighs from the journey here and was glistening in the dim light.

Her black leather boots went up past her knees and were skintight smooth. Studs resembling snowflakes adorned the various straps and accented the dominatrix image she reflected. All the while nothing resembling a gun or weapon was visible anywhere.

The Twi'lek's face was levelled at her bosom and his mouth was a mere inch or two from her protruding exposed right nipple. Her left eyebrow arched as she noticed his tongue beginning to emerge from his mouth.

"Do you normally inspect people with your tongue?" Elsa asked pleasantly while daring the major-domo to suckle her erect breasts that were so readily available.

Gaining control of himself somewhat, he stood up to eye-level and gazed directly at Elsa's ice blue eyes. She looked down at his pelvis and raised her eyebrow again as a smirk was forming due to the erection visible beneath his robe.

"Aren't **you** the one concealing something?" she asked him. "Look,... where could I possibly be hiding a gun or pistol?" she placed one hand on her hip and posed for him. Her other hand going to her long blonde braid and raising it to better see her round bare buttocks.

"I will determine that!" he said as one of his hands reached for her exposed pussy.

With a wave of her hand Elsa said, "You don't have to inspect me anymore."

"I don't have to inspect you anymore." he parroted back.

"You will take me to Jabba's guest quarters now." she directed the conversation.

"I will take you to Jabba's guest quarters now." he continued.

Elsa added with finality, "And you will only have sex with animals from now on..."

The blue skinned officiate smiled at himself, "And I will only have sex with animals from now on..."

The four guards pulled back their pikes and allowed entrance, barely concealing their snickers.

" _And Darth Mortis said I didn't have a sense of humour!_ " she quipped at herself with a hidden grin. Elsa kept her cloak open as she and the befuddled Twi'lek slowly walked further into the palace.

#########################

She was a little drowsy in the morning when she got up. Having had no sexual encounters while her body was in heightened state last night required her to take matters into her own hand.

The guest quarters she accepted form the major-domo last night included access to the many luxuries that the Hutt Overlord had access to over the years in his rise to political and financial power. This included but not limited to a selection of pleasure devices designed for humanoids and non-humanoids alike that were available to his guests.

Elsa was originally only going to use herself and her powers, force or otherwise, to extend the pleasures of the flesh. What she did find were machines and droids that were designed exclusively for sex. Obviously this Jabba was about as perverse as they came judging from of the functions and appendages these robots had or did.

As a Sith of course, she was equally as perverse. What started from using her mere fingers and hands turned into a debacle of metal and plastic limbs, arms, appendages and protrusions that kept her greedy, lustful needs satisfied. Even she however needed to use the Force this morning to assist her in the most mundane tasks of bathing and dressing.

Being worn out due to sex was not a something anyone would be able to apply to the _Mistress of Sin._

The doorbell chimed and she addressed the servant that arrived with her breakfast in the clothes that she wore yesterday... minus her cloak! It was a silly display of her seductive powers of shocking the poor man who left appreciably shaken but she decided that it would be best to present herself as she truly was. Surely Jabba would appreciate this direct approach.

Shortly afterwards, Elsa received notice that Jabba would accept an audience with her. " _It's about time_!" she thought. She was eager to conclude this chapter and continue with pursuing the prospect of gaining the ability to control and enhance her magical ice powers and the Dark Side of the Force. However she also wanted to continue her search for a Padawan and also her sister.

After making sure _everything_ was in place, she was escorted to the throne room. This time things were different. Unlike last night where she skulked in the dark empty corridors, it was daytime with many people walking about.

It wasn't necessarily bright in the halls of the palace, but certainly everyone was able to fully see Elsa in her true natural form. The male escorts following behind her all sported bulges in their uniforms as they eyed the perfect apple-shaped ass that wiggled seductively as she walked. Her exposed pubis and breasts caused many onlookers walking past her to stumble and fall. She kept her face serene while her black and metallic clothing was creating chaos as she walked to her destination, her platinum braid swaying behind her.

The throne room was filled with mostly humans of Jabba's court, but several sycophants were alien species with odd appendages or heads of different sizes, colour and shapes. Dozens of eyes focused on her as she entered the room with her escorts in tow.

She _enjoyed_ the feeling as most of the creatures in the room drank in her beauty. Their sordid gaze traveling over all the features of her fresh, youthful figure. It aroused and excited her! She opened her mind to drink in the wanton lust that their minds and emotions emitted. It was a feast that filled her dark soul and fed her appetite for more!

Jabba however was either prepared for her presence or made of sterner stuff. He merely met her gaze and did not flinch. Seconds passed and she found herself wondering if he was Force sensitive? She quickly learned upon arriving here on Tatooine that the Hutts were large slug-like creatures. Not human at all, but with the same basic needs and lusts of ALL humans.

This however was not what she expected. She could not sense _anything_ from him with the Force. Nor could she visibly see anything resembling desire, lust or even anxiety using her normal senses.

Several human and non-humans were already being affected by her presence, as evidenced by a squat barrel shaped creature with four eyestalks on its head and what appeared to be three penises that were now fully exposed and erect. For all she knew, those appendages could have been its' noses, though they _did_ look like cocks.

Another animal that she clearly recognized was a monkey-like creature with an almost beak shaped face and high pitched voice, dangling from the rafters over Jabba's head. It held it's' erection in his hand and was pumping his orgasm at her.

Even some of the human males _and_ females with less control were applying their hands to their genitals in response to the profound display of her exposed body and her judicious use of the force that stirred their desires.

Jaaba finally spoke and the twi'lek from last night spoke as an interpreter. " _Not the best choice. He can barely speak common!"_ Elsa thought.

The Major-domo said' "We are saddened by the loss of your father. Truly we did not know he had a daughter of great beauty. We did not know **at all** of your existence. Still, we will honour our last agreement and offer you this item he so long coveted and was extremely hard to acquire... for TWO-HUNDRED THOUSAND CREDITS!"

The information made Elsa blink, but she knew things might go this way. She was prepared.

"Thank You for this opportunity, My Lord!" She used her Force Suggestion power to mold her next words. "I don't have that sum in hand, but surely you would accept some _other_ forms in exchange? I believe if I offer my _father's_ estate in addition to the original amount, you will find it most **satisfactory**." she waved her hand across her face to stamp the Force powered suggestion.

The Major-domo translated while Jabba carefully studied her. He began to laugh. A deep sickening sound. Then the twi'lek interpreter continued.

"Your Jedi Mind Powers cannot affect me, beautiful one! But I will agree to your request... on ONE condition. I will feast on your **nectar** until I can feast no more!" he roared at his own wit.

Elsa considered, " _So I **do** affect him! Still, what he is asking is not unreasonable. How long can his libido last? Surely I can outlast him with the Force in me_?"

With the 'Jedi' remark still bristling Elsa answered, "I accept your offer. When and where do you want to do this transaction since I need to adjust myself before you can enjoy what I have to offer?"

"Right here and right now!" the Major-domo answered back, licking his own lips.

A circular Dias was raised directly in front of Jabba's throne. The circular construct was covered with soft cushions and silk sheets and rotated 360 degrees. Clearly it was used by Jabba to fulfill his licentious and perverse desires on the female specimens he lusted after.

"Jabba, you have to wait a moment if we are to conclude this deal. You will regret it if you take me right now." Elsa said with anxious concern.

She was led to the Dias where Jabba and the twi'lek waited. The major-domo knelt himself as Elsa removed her unusual panties and settled on the cushions and presented herself to Jabba, spreading her legs wide.

It was the _twi'lek_ who lowered himself between her legs. "I overcame your little persuasion when I informed the Master last night. He cured me of my ailment, and I plan to test the cure myself! My Master has allowed me to savour you first. Think of me as his _food taster_!"

Curiously she raised her head at Jabba and neither sensed nor observed concern for his major-domo. With a smirk forming, Elsa replied, "Okay Royal Food Taster, ... **Eat Me!"**

With that comment she tossed her head back as the twi'lek was about to feast on her exposed wet pussy. The loud sound of a light sabre activating and a crimson shaft of pure energy piercing the face of Jabba's major-domo was drowned out by the guttural laughter of the Hutt himself. The blade's beam was perfectly caught in his open mouth before Elsa used the force to extricate the pommel from her cunt and shut off the power.

Using the force, Elsa once again lifted another corpse off her genitals. This time it was before sex. But that was merely foreplay as far as she was concerned. Judging from the size and depth of Jabba's tongue, she was probably going to be impaled as well as thoroughly tasted. " _How long was this going to last, and how many times will I come?_ " she thought to herself.

She tilted her head back and cupped her breasts as Jabba's tongue reached her sex, " **Let's find out!** "

######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **SYCOPHANT** \- a self-seeking, servile flatterer; fawning parasite. The meaning in English has changed over time, however, and came to mean an insincere flatterer.

2) Elsa did not want to Kill Jabba, though she could have used the force or her ice powers. What I don't understand is why Luke needed to use a gun in Episode 6 to try and kill Jabba?

Also, is this enough smut? Or do you want more? Thanks viewers!

######################

Preview of Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 - Let it Go **

That turned out to be the most uncomfortable **fuck** Elsa ever had! She told her new friend to go out first! She had to fix her makeup and smooth out her clothes. Her most recent lover of course didn't have clothes, so it was natural that he left the washroom first.

Still, he was hung like a " **bantha** ", so getting ravished by a Wookie was another new thing to add to her list of depraved one-night stands. The washroom was located in the far back area of the aging Planetary Transport that Elsa needed to take to the Equator to retrieve her new ship in order to leave Tatooine.

Making crazy monkey-love in a room only four feet square was not only ridiculous, but dangerous as well. She inadvertently froze the toilet, sink and door lock when she came!

It all started when she was curiously wondering where he hid his penis when it was not erect since he did not wear any pants? The conversation eventually evolved to the point where the Wookie was more than eager to show the young Sith Mistress and they both left their seats in the passenger compartment.


	7. Let it Go

** Chapter 7- Let it Go **

That turned out to be the most uncomfortable **fuck** Elsa ever had! She told her new friend to go out first! She had to fix her makeup and smooth out her clothes. Her most recent lover of course didn't have clothes, so it was natural that he left the washroom first.

Still, he was hung like a " ** _bantha_** ", so getting ravished by a Wookie was another new thing to add to her list of depraved one-night stands. The washroom was located in the far back area of the aging Planetary Transport that Elsa needed to take to the Equator to retrieve her new ship in order to leave Tatooine.

Making crazy monkey-love in a room only four feet square was not only ridiculous, but dangerous as well. She inadvertently froze the toilet, sink and door lock when she came!

It all started when she was curiously wondering where he hid his penis when it was not erect since he did not wear any pants? The conversation eventually evolved to the point where the Wookie was more than eager to show the young Sith Mistress and they both left their seats in the passenger compartment.

###################

"I'll never get used to this damn heat!" Elsa exclaimed as she was exiting the ground transport that took her from the terminal to the equatorial spaceport were her ship was located. Once she boarded her Sith Fighter, it would be the last tie she and her former master had on Tatooine, having turned over everything Darth Mortis had in exchange for what see carried in her small knapsack.

But what a prize it would be if she could unlock it's secrets! Slightly larger in size than an energy plasma ball, it was larger than her small feminine hand, but weighed more than it looked. The surface resembled quicksilver but seemed to change colour depending on the lighting conditions. With neither metal or plastic surrounding it, it felt cool to the touch.

" _There's only one place that might even have any information about my treasure, and though it pains me to go there, I'll have to pay a visit to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."_ she concluded _. "I'll have to be careful and control my hatred for the mindless weaklings who follow the pathetic path of the Jedi_!"

The streets and alleyways leading to the spaceport were a haven for the thieves and denizens that lived off acquiring what they could from the many beings that came and went about their business on this arid planet. As Elsa casually walked to her destination, her mind picked up thoughts of human and alien around her.

Some random or fleeting pieces were sordid or depraved thoughts based on her physical appearance, though in this heat she did wear a light cloak over her Sith Mistress dress. Other fragments were whether she had anything of value to steal. Still others were of her station or position and what role she might play in the city. She did after all have the look of a Jedi Knight.

A fragment of mental energy _did_ draw her attention. It was not the usual vapid aura one would expect from a normal sentient, but had the molded and manipulated feel of a user. A _force_ user. And one that felt to be in _distress_.

She decided that she could afford to examine this anomaly and zeroed in on the direction of it's presence.

Like Mos Espa, she was forced to venture underground to where the bulk of the population resided. The dimness and humidity pressed around her but it only made her more eager to find this disturbance.

The presence became more palpable and erratic. Obviously its' user was clearly untrained or incapable of controlling their own power and thoughts. "This one can't _possibly_ be a Jedi." Elsa determined.

The alley was isolated and dim. It continued for a little bit then ended in a dead-end, closed off by several buildings devoid of windows or doors. The smell was typical: humid and rank.

"Where's our money, _Rufus_? You were supposed to pay us yesternoon! Did ya think we wouldn't find you?" Elsa overheard.

"Please, I was... going to pay you...but I had a bit of bad luck!" A smaller figure lay prostate in the corner, surrounded by two much larger men. The larger one was holding the collar of 'Rufus's' tunic and threatened him with the air of a common thug.

Normally this would not even draw Elsa's attention. What did she care if 'Rufus' lost a hand or several teeth, or even his _life_. But if he was the one who radiated his power, minor as it was when in distress and without control, then finding a sentient untrained as him was might be interesting. Elsa proceeded to watch.

"Not my problem! You pay me now with credits or you pay me with your worthless hide so I can at least claim your bounty! You choose you spineless worm!" the bruiser said.

" _Do something, pitiful whelp!_ " Elsa thought. " _If you truly have any control of the force, now would be a good time!_ "

The larger thug pulled out a metal dagger and waved it at 'Rufus' who cringed like a coward.

" _So much for this fool!_ " Elsa sneered. An inconsequential life taken by the **strong**. " _As it should be!_ " Elsa was about to walk away.

A scream followed. Much lower timbre than she expected of 'Rufus'. Another followed, also of a lower pitch. Elsa turned around and saw both thugs on the ground squirming. Both were also clutching their throats, unable to breath.

" _Interesting..., now is he doing that on purpose or by instinct?_ " she wondered. Moving closer, she made her presence known by a slight feminine cough.

Rufus looked up suddenly, his face a mask of wonder and confusion. With his loss of concentration, both ruffians breathed out harshly. No longer suffocating.

" **Well? Finish them!** " she commanded.

"Wh.. what?" was all the simpleton could say.

The two _toughs_ were now rising, the larger one already reaching for his concealed blaster. The smaller one looking for his fallen weapon.

Elsa surveyed what was going to happen. Her left hand was poised on the pommel of her sabre, the other hand, palm open but held face down towards the ground. "Do you even know what you're doing? Or how you did what you just did?" she asked the force neophyte.

"Uuhhh...?" was all Rufus could reply.

" _Why do the Gods grant power to those who should be slaves_?" Elsa was shaking her head. "So, you boys want to play?" she directed the question to the larger of the two thugs.

"Beat it girlie! Or stick around after we're done with Rufus!" her target responded by waving his gun at her.

"Sad as this small creature is, he has more power in his pathetic body, than the both of you combined! I suggest you leave now. He might try choking you again?" Elsa playfully said.

Both men turned and advanced, unimpressed with her bravado. "Okay little slut, we'll start with you first, then finish him off! And you won't like what we do with you!"

Neither of the two goons were remotely a challenge for her, she evaluated. Still, it might make for a demonstration to show Rufus what exactly the _Dark Sid_ e was like.

Elsa let them approach to within one metre of her before she raised an eyebrow and slightly pulled down the corners of her mouth. Both of her assailants became instantly immobile...except for theirs _mouths_.

" _Wait, what?_ " was all the larger goon could say. His eyes bulged out and Elsa caught a fleeting thought from him. She could see he was surprised, but also frightened. She caught a stray thought he conceived of another young woman. Elsa could see that it was from his perspective. The image was blurry, but in his mind he was facing a slim, young girl. She was wearing a sandy brown and tan cape and dress. What caught her by surprise was the billowing red hair... and a _blue light sabre_. "Not again!" he gasped.

Her eyes bore into him. The fear he was radiating was palpable. He experienced being on the receiving end of the force. **NOT** what Rufus accidentally did just now, but with purpose. From a being with _much_ more control. Like _herself_.

"So, I'm not the first one who's power you felt?" she said seductively. "Tell me who this woman was and you'll find me most _forgiving_." Elsa blasted the image she experienced back into his mind.

"Go screw yourself, Jedi Witch! One time was enough!" he gasped back.

She smiled back at him. "I'm _NOT_ a Jedi!" was her soft response.

Concentrating, Elsa exerted pressure on his heart, squeezing it tighter. He began to scream in pain. "Oh, you'll find me much less pleasant than your last encounter with that Jedi!" Elsa whispered.

He kept squirming and yelling, but refused to yield any more information, verbally or mentally. Elsa kept probing his weak mind, but couldn't gather any more than the brief image she originally harvested.

"Els.. _**Elsanna**! Jedi Mistress Elsanna!_ " he finally breathed out, the pain was making his face contort vividly.

" _Lovely_... you can live!" she released the force on his heart and he crumpled to the ground. She quickly scanned the smaller hoodlum, still frozen with her power. " _Nothing from this one!_ " she thought to herself. " **This** is what the power of the force can do... _Rufus_!" she demonstrated to the coward.

Raising her hand, not bothering to display her skill with the blade or her ice powers, Elsa let loose a flurry of blue lightning from her fingertips. Her _force_ powers wrapped around her prey and encircled him. He screamed and screamed! After thirty seconds, all that was left was a smouldering, burnt corpse.

With a little smirk, Elsa surveyed what effect her demonstration had to both her audience. The thug was frozen in place, but it seemed that Rufus, though stunned and frightened, was also intrigued.

"What was that? What did you do to him?" was all he could blurt out.

"That's not important right now. He got what he deserved. What is important is that you seem to have some ability yourself. Now, the question is...do you know what that is?" Elsa asked.

"I feel the _force_!" he said simply.

"And I'm sure you figured that out all by yourself!" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Listen _Genius_ , I'm heading off-world to Coruscant. You can stay here and be the subject of interrogation by more illiterate thugs like the last two for your petty crimes. Or you can join me while I search for this Jedi Mistress Elsanna." she lied about her true intent of the Sith Holocron she acquired. "However, you will have to earn your keep... and in return, I will help you control what you think you have within you!"

He was braver than she originally gave him credit for. Instead of bolting or feigning excuses, he approached her. "My name is Rufus... Rufus Xavier." he extended his hand.

"My name is Elsa, but you can call me Tolrah,... _Darth Tolrah_!" she took his hand.

#####################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) Sorry for the long delay. It's hard writing two stories at once, even though I love both themes. I got the theme really rolling with my CANON Frozen fic and it was hard not to keep going with it. I ended writing over ten chapters for it at the expense of my Star Wars fic. But, I will focus on this one now, and keep posting weekly or sooner. Thanks for sticking around.

2) I know you are **all** asking for Anna, but you can't just drop a major character in a story if you don't write from her point of view, which I can't since the narrative takes place from Elsa's perspective. Once she makes an appearance, then I can switch from **third** person to **first** person. Patience please...

3) The poll, such as it is with the small sampling has most wanting Elsa to either get fluffier or stay the same. However as some of you have mentioned, Sith are pretty cold, so don't be surprised if Elsa becomes a little vicious or cruel, she IS evil after all. Thanks again if you voted.

######################

Preview of Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 - What's a Padawan? **

She was walking to the temple. People smiled and greeted her and she nodded back. Her padawan was also smiling and chatting up a storm, but she expected that from the fourteen year old. It amazed her that she was actually able to learn control and composure when the situation demanded it. Take away the brown and tan dress and cloak. Take away the light sabre, and you would think the girl was just another teenager bound for school. Appearances were deceiving.

She began climbing the wide stone stairs when her feet and legs gave way. The bright sunlight and artificial cloudless skies of the downtown district disappeared as blackness overcame her. She heard her young partner calling her name, as if from a long distance, again and again. Finally her eyes fluttered open. Her Padawan was holding her arms and propping her up from behind as she sat on the steps leading up to the Jedi Temple.

" _Mistress_ , are you alright? Are you okay?" her Padawan asked alarmed.

"What happened, I don't remember what just happened?" she asked in confusion.

The younger half-Jedi exclaimed, "You were just walking and began climbing the stairs when you just keeled over! Is there something wrong? Do you sense something?"

"I sense something... something I haven't felt in a long time?" she raised her hand and brushed her red-gold hair from her eyes.


	8. What's a Padawan?

Preview of Chapter 9 at the end

** Chapter 8 - What's a Padawan? **

It was cramped in Elsa's Sith Fighter as she left orbit from Tatooine. It was intended to be a single seat fighter, but there were provisions in the small compartment behind the pilot seat for an additional passenger should the need arise.

Elsa didn't expect to have any problems clearing security, but had to use her mind powers at least once to prevent any guards from searching her possessions and locating her _Holocron_. Even though it would be unlikely that anyone on this backworld would have any clue about its' origins, she didn't want to take any chances.

"I've never seen a Sith Lord before, are they all beautiful like you?" a voice said behind the seat.

"Sith _Lady_ , Rufus. And you need to address me properly, even when we're not in public. That's part of your lesson today, learning your _place_ in the universe." Elsa responded back. "I'll call you _Padawan_ , or Padawan Rufus from now on."

"Yes Master, er _Mistress_!" Her Padawan replied obediently.

Elsa elaborated, enjoying the feeling of being the teacher instead of the student. "As of right now, I am the _only sentient being_ worthy to master the Dark Side of the Force!" she was gloating."Beauty or Ugliness is irrelevant! There can only be **TWO** who can claim that title. I expect you to become my student and partner. You must earn that rank and privilege. Unless you're killed or I find someone _better_."

"What happens if I become stronger...and kill you?" he asked, with some aspiration. He was afraid to anger her, but he plodded forward nonetheless .

" _He learned that fast!_ " she thought, pleased. "Very Good, Padawan, you asked that sooner than I expected. In this existence, the weak and foolish will perish, and the strong will prevail!"

Rufus moved forward and pressed his head between the canopy and her seat to better see his Mistress. "I've never been to the Capitol, where are we going to find the information you seek, Lady Tolrah? There must be hundreds of female knights and mistresses on the planet!"

Elsa glanced down and hid a smile as her new student peeked like a little schoolboy up at her. Truthfully, he was probably a good deal older, but his patchy stubble and mop of brown hair made him look no more than his mid twenties. "It only makes sense that this Jedi Mistress would have her records in the Jedi Temple. But once we get there, we need to find a place to stay so I can make an appointment to view the archives. It will also give us a chance to begin training and practice."

"Will it take long to get there?" he asked, staring at the swell of Elsa's right breast beneath her tunic.

"It will be another half-day, even in hyper-space, so I suggest you practice controlling your thoughts!" Elsa replied while looking forward through the view screen.

"Controlling my thoughts about, ... _what_ , my lady?" Rufus was now eyeing her smooth thighs that were visible beneath her dress as she straddled the joystick between her legs.

Elsa grinned while not looking back, "About you wanting to _**fuck me**_! You need to _prove_ your worthiness. Until then, control your random thoughts, or they will betray you!"

####################

A flash of light announced the arrival of a small ship emerging from hyperspace. Slowing down from light speed, it arrived just outside Coruscant's gravity well.

The tiny fighter streaked towards the Capitol on auto-pilot as Elsa dozed in her seat. She was quite exhausted, and the heat of the planet drained her faster than she would admit. Her cold powers kept her from overheating, but it taxed her reserves. Arendelle and _Anoat,_ her former master's birthworld, were temperate worlds, but Tatooine really wore her out.

Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed, but even _Goddesses_ had nightmares, so it would seem.

She saw her sister and herself playing in a grassy meadow. Their beloved pet Sven, dutifully following them. She had visions of picnic lunches and huge sandwiches. Of giant Ice Castles and talking snowmen. Her past was in the past, but it was chaotic and unfocused. She and Anna were after all, _only three_! But it was her **love** for her sister that she remembered. Her red and gold locks, the platinum stripe down the right side. Her sweet laughter, and huge precocious eyes whenever Elsa used her powers. Anna was **timid**. She would always be careful and always stayed a step behind... except...

Anna stepped forward instead.

Her dream of playing and laughing, of singing and frolicking, came abruptly to an end as she saw Anna standing in the fading light. Her little body and face slowly blending away into darkness. Only her red hair still visible. The scalp of hair and ponytails became longer and darker, until all that remained were the two long braids of deep red hair. Blackness surrounded her. A soft noise? Then a deep unmistakable and familiar sound. But Elsa was unprepared for the accompanying colour that appeared next, as a shaft of bright blue appeared below and just to the side of the headless braids of red hair. Elsa woke up just as the light sabre flashed up high and then down at her.

####################

She was walking to the temple. People smiled and greeted her and she nodded back. Her padawan was also smiling and chatting up a storm, but she expected that from the fourteen year old. It amazed her that her apprentice was actually able to learn control and composure when the situation demanded it. Take away the brown and tan dress and cloak. Take away the light sabre, and you would think the girl was just another teenager bound for school. Appearances were deceiving.

She began climbing the wide stone stairs when her feet and legs gave way. The bright sunlight and artificial cloudless skies of the downtown district disappeared as blackness overcame her. She heard her young partner calling her name, as if from a long distance, again and again. Finally her eyes fluttered open. Her Padawan was holding her arms and propping her up from behind as she sat on the steps leading up to the Jedi Temple.

" _Mistress_ , are you alright? Are you okay?" her Padawan asked alarmed.

"What happened? I don't remember falling?" the Jedi Mistress asked in confusion.

The younger half-Jedi exclaimed, "You were just walking and began climbing the stairs when you just keeled over! Is there something wrong? Do you sense something?"

"I sense something... something I haven't felt in a long time?" she raised her hand and brushed her red-gold hair from her eyes.

####################

The circular orb was safely enclosed and protected. Elsa made sure of that. It's been called many things in the past. In this era, they called it a Holocron. Occasionally it would flash a streak of dark blue or fork a tendril of grey-white. Such was it's response to the sentient creature it was starting to bond to. _This_ host was unique. It was exceptionally powerful as it tapped the side of the Force it normally was not privy to. All too often in the past, it's previous hosts tapped the light. **THIS** one was different as night was to day.

But even more _strange_ was this host sometimes didn't tap into the force at all! The female touched her own soul and a **frozen** magic could be tasted. Elemental in nature, it savoured this new taste.

It would like to taste it some more...

####################

Elsa was securing her prize into the locker of her rented suite when Rufus knocked on the door. "Just a moment." she answered as she pushed the package in and closed the door. With a wave of her hand the front door opened and admitted her apprentice.

"The clerk said that we could gain access to the library computers later this afternoon. If you can tell me more, I can help you find the information faster?" Rufus answered. He wore a black and grey jumpsuit. His newly acquired light sabre was concealed in the folds of his black cloak.

With the temperature much more suitable to her metabolism, Elsa wore a short one piece dress made of spun ice. The hem was short and rode high on her thighs. Her silver ice cape was also short, only coming down to her rear, and displayed her long legs when viewed from behind. With the controlled temperature on Coruscant, Elsa had no problem maintaining the consistency of her ice clothes. It was only the second time that her Padawan had seen her in her new clothes. His eyebrows raised upon seeing it sparkle and shine, her legs and arms openly displayed. Unlike last time, he made no comment about it.

Noticing his gaze but his constraint at any comment, Elsa internally gave him credit. " _Good, he's learning when not to ask questions!_ " she thought. Elsa declined informing her Padawan any information about her unique powers, at least for now. He was also using his latent force ability to control his libido whenever he was near his Mistress. At least he was able to withstand her presence without the constant erection he'd been wearing for the last two days since they arrived.

For her part, Elsa was also on the verge of an anxiety breakdown since she hadn't had any _intimate_ contact in almost three days. The first thing she did upon arriving and securing lodgings was to take a long, hot bath. With the privacy it afforded she was able to indulge with her favourite charnel ice constructions and enjoy the pleasure they afforded. Though she _didn't_ intend to visually torment her apprentice, the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and she heard a masculine groan from behind the door when her ice dildo penetrated her pussy as she was lounging in the bath tub. She was about to close the door with a nod using the force, but decided to create a little test for Rufus.

Closing her eyes, she drew within herself and called upon the Dark Side. Her powers flowed outwards and linked her mind to her padawan. Once connected, she spoke into his mind, " _I know you're there Rufus!_ " She opened her eyes and gazed at the door seperating them.

" _You can watch me for as long as you want, but I **forbid** you to cum!" _ Elsa commanded. _"If so much as **one drop of semen** escapes your penis, I will take a hundred times it's weight from you! And not from the usual orifice! Do you **understand**!?_ " she exclaimed.

For his part, Rufus knew it would be dangerous to spy on his beautiful Mistress, but like her, he too was starting to feel the urge. He threw caution to the wind upon noticing the door slightly open, and the soft moans emanating from within. Using the skill he acquired from years of thievery, he approached as quietly as he could and placed an eye to the tiny crack the door provided. His stealth was rewarded with a vision he honestly could not say he'd seen before. With her eyes closed and her head arched back, Elsa was burying what appeared to be a translucent phallic object into her open hairless vagina. Her long shapely legs were spread wide as each calf rested on the sides of the bathtub. She was slowly raising and lowering her hips to the rhythm of the thrusts into herself. Her long platinum blonde hair was loose from her usual braid and cascaded behind and down the side of the tub. His hands quickly encircled his throbbing member and he began pumping his shaft to the rhythm of his Mistress. He then felt the presence of his teacher and the associated pain she inflicted in his mind upon discovering his voyeurism.

" _I'm going to **cum** , Rufus, and the object of this lesson is to control your lust! You will watch everything that I do to myself and will not touch yourself in any way or experience an orgasm. If you do, I will use my light sabre on the part of your anatomy that betrays your will! Do you understand_?" she said with finality. She could mentally see him shake his head.

Smirking, Elsa stood up from the tub, the warm water cascading down her breasts and stomach as she positioned her buttocks towards the doorway. She could sense her Padawan calming his thoughts and focusing his mind. She could feel him drawing upon the Dark Side of the Force as he submerged his conscious mind into meditation as he prepared himself for the test. His eyes then snapped open.

" _Very Good, Rufus! Shall we begin?_ " Elsa bent forward to expose her wet pubes at her student while she glanced backward at the door. She buried her dildo into her pussy from the front and sank the middle finger of her other hand into her anus from behind. With slow thrusts she began to pleasure herself for the next hour all the while her Padawan endured.

########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) Star Wars Canon states that Jedi Holocrons are cubical while Sith Holocrons are pyramidical. The "hybrid" Jedi/Sith Holocron Elsa acquired is spherical. Though NOT Canon, it allows some flexibility without detracting too much for the purist.

2) I will be alternating writing between this story and **Beyond Arendelle**. I should be posting weekly, but may post two chapters at a time since once I start writing, I usually carry the plot for a spell. It's quite a shock switching from 1840 Norway to Sci-Fi, so I hope you can appreciate any mistakes that I fail to catch.

########################

Preview of Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 - Mistress Elsanna... I presume? **

"I've heard of this Jedi Master... er Mistress. Though I can honestly say that I've never seen her. _Why_ is this one so important to you?" Rufus asked.

"That's not your concern right now." Elsa said as they quickly approached the giant silhouette of the Jedi Temple. "As my Padawan, it is your job to follow my instructions and practice the lessons I teach you. Your ability to control the force is improving, but your skill at weapons play is sadly wanting!" Elsa recalled the first time she presented her orange practice light sabre to him as his first weapon.

He had some skill with ordinary knives and clubs, and he was a pretty good shot with a hand blaster. But any common thief or villain could become adept with such weapons. A force user, _Jedi or Sith_ must have the skill to wield a light sabre.

Still, he was getting better...and he had other skills and talents that were _useful._

###################


	9. Mistress Elsanna... I Presume?

** Chapter 9 - Mistress Elsanna... I presume? **

"That has got to be the _worst_ performance I have ever seen! Get up, let's do it again!" the unseen voice said.

Rufus was wearing a helmet with the blast shield lowered. His orange light sabre was lying on the floor and he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. A single combat droid was floating idly around, it's weapons powered down.

"I don't think..." was as far as he got before he felt Elsa's presence in his mind. He quickly silenced his rebuke and stood up. Raising his arm, the light sabre ignited as it flew to him.

Elsa had not been impressed earlier, but the confidence he displayed upon retrieving his weapon and activating it en-route made her raise an eyebrow. " _Well, that's something, at least._ "

The droid came to life and immediately began it's routine of dodge and attack.

"You will keep this up until midday, then you will meditate and use the force to see the future possibilities that present itself. I will return soon so we can go to the temple and look into the Jedi Archives." Elsa commanded to her student.

"Okay!". The presence in his mind was becoming _agitated_. "Yes, my Mistress!" he corrected himself.

Elsa retrieved her possession and exited the building she was temporarily staying in. She took the transport vehicle she had acquired and quickly navigated to the traffics lanes that were directed to the business district of the city. She decided that maintaining her ice dress in public would draw too much attention on this _Jedi-infested_ planet. Elsa elected to wear a tight fitting black outfit with a minimal cloak that her Tatooine lover had given her, but had to adjust the cloak since her new dress left her breasts exposed. No doubt that was _Aaluraa's_ intent for giving her such an indecent article of clothing, but she loved it. It perfectly represented her image of beauty and power and was her favourite choice when wearing an ice dress would not be possible. The other choices were _far_ too perverse to use in a heavily populated city.

The destination for this trip was not the Jedi Temple but to an area of the Capitol City that harboured the less than desirable denizens. Elsa hoped that some of her former Master's contacts were still around and would be able to assist her with her Holocron.

As she zipped through the lower levels of the city's more decrepit streets, the wind kept blowing at her cloak. The material billowed out and kept exposing her milk white breasts which were impossible to keep covered while she piloted her speeder.

" _Curse my lack of forethought on such a simple excursion!_ " Elsa thought to herself as she vainly attempted to cover herself with one hand, the other one on the controls. On more than one occasion while glancing at other drivers in the opposing side, Elsa noticed them staring at her. Some were so distracted by her appearance and the body parts she was displaying in public, that they had to swerve to avoid any accidents.

Though modesty hardly ever entered her thoughts, being accosted by law-enforcement was something to be avoided considering her cargo.

Finally, after a short moment, Elsa pulled into a parking bay of a run-down establishment that was listed on her contacts database.

Her list included the name of a proprietor that Darth Mortis had dealt with when acquiring some of the holocrons he had back in his home on Anoat. Her prize however was nothing like the previous ones, and she hoped this man might have an idea with these _underground_ objects. Certainly she did not want to take it physically to the custodians at the Jedi Archives were both Jedi and Sith Holocrons were kept.

If her suspicions were correct, this man was the one who originally informed her old mentor about the **hybrid** that _Jabba the Hutt_ was offering to the highest bidder.

Adjusting her cape so that it covered at least the top half of her breasts, Elsa carried the package under her arm and proceeded to enter what appeared to be a shop that dealt with antiquated goods. The automatic door that opened revealed a poorly lit room with many tomes and books as well as iconic decorations and statues made of stone, marble and similar materials.

An aged humanoid with multiple arms was seated behind an old table. His appearance mirrored almost everything in his store: ancient and dusty. A quick scan of the proprietor revealed the usual vacuum most beings had who were not _force sensitive_.

He slowly gazed up and addressed her in common tongue, "How can I help you today, young lady?"

Elsa quickly approached him and placed her parcel on the table. "My name is _Tolrah_ , I am an associate of Lord Mortis and was hoping you could assist me with an object he acquired recently."

"Oh, and what might that be?" he said, glancing at the package. Elsa opened the box and removed an object wrapped in heavy cloth. Her slender fingers unravelled the material and displayed the sphere within which was coloured dark blue. The surface slowly swirled and occasional patches of white and silver were sometimes visible.

"So it _does_ exist! I had suggested to your **Master** , that this was a possible device for channeling energy that he was trying to control." the aged being said, his upper two arms were employing a measuring device. He kept his lower two arms on the table.

"You _know_ who I am?" Elsa was slightly puzzled. Another brief assessment again confirmed to her that this being could not possibly be any threat regarding the force. Also his withered look presumed he would not be a match for her physically as well.

He slowly gazed up at her. "I am aware that your master had a female student he lived with. I assumed that it would be you, **Elsa**?"

"So you know my _real_ name too? How is it that you and him are associated? He never mentioned you before." she asked.

"Not surprising. Many of the items he acquired are _forbidden_ by the Jedi Council and City Authorities. My role of either acquiring these types of goods or information about them is never circulated to the common masses. How else were I to stay in business? Discretion is not only needed, but demanded.

"I understand that _old man_ , but what I need from you is information about this!" Elsa was becoming agitated with his mysterious dialogue. I too can pay you for your information.

"Ahh, the impatience of youth!" he smiled. His assumptions about her identity were confirmed when he took a chance that she would respond to the name Lord Mortis once mentioned about his student. He decided that he would keep the true nature of the _Holocrons_ purpose vague from this imposing but inexperienced Sith Mistress for the time being. If what he researched about it were true, than this young child, however powerful, was merely going to be a pawn in _Darth Mortis_ ' plan for immortality and unlimited power. Or so the Dark Lord believed.

"It _channels and amplifies_ elemental power, but must be guided by a _practitioner_ of the Force." he said simply. "Either side is irrelevant, the Light or Dark side, since the elements are **neither**."

"Show me!" Elsa jumped forward, startling the old being.

"Since I have neither actually seen one let alone used one of these hybrid Holocrons before, I would need to do some research. If you'd care to leave it for awhile, I could start ..." Elsa cut him off.

"This device is worth too much, both it's monetary value and ability, to leave in your care alone!" she cried out. "However, I am willing to _hire_ your services in _**my**_ domicile, keeping company with _my_ student." she let the threat against duplicity sink in.

He scratched his beard and considered. "I will need some time to evaluate your offer. Come and see me tomorrow?"

""Very well, tomorrow then." she gathered her Holocron and turned to leave. "One more thing Darth Mortis may not have told you, old man! I was Elsa once, now I am _Darth Tolrah_! Do not underestimate **MY** powers!"

As she left, all the lights in the decrepit store dimmed and faded and the temperature decreased so quickly that the old proprietor was shaking. From cold or fear, Elsa didn't care.

#########################

The last couple of days had been unusual for Anna. She wasn't sure what the cause was, but lately she was getting headaches and nausea which caused her to vomit on occasion. It wasn't her time of cycle, nor was she sick.

Her trip to the learning centre to visit the younglings usually cheered her up, but today was not turning out well.

"Are you alright Mistress?" a neophyte child said, touching her long braids. He appeared to be about seven or eight and his own single braid of sandy blonde hair was sticking out of his head at a curious angle.

She smiled back and tousled his hair. "I'm just a little off today. Why don't you join the others? I believe Master Yoda is going to make a visit today."

His eyes lit up and he bounded over to the rest of the group.

"Mistress, do you wish to join us, we would love to have your company?" the librarian asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little unfocused today. I don't think I'd be very good at story-telling." Anna answered back.

"As you wish." the older Jedi Knight replied.

" _What's wrong with me? Something different has occurred, or unusual. But what?_ " she thought.

Anna walked into an empty room and sat cross-legged on a meditation cushion. Closing her eyes and modulating her breathing, she sank into a deeper state and let her conscious wander. It had been many years since she felt this unbalanced, but her training was talking over and her unequalled perception was guiding her essence now as she sought the source of her imbalance.

An imbalance that _only_ manifested itself once before, almost immediately after Elsa left her. Oh, the days and weeks of screaming and crying after her twin was taken were all a blurred memory. She spent hours crying in her room, her face buried in pillows as she sobbed and sobbed. When she first exhausted herself after her first crying session, she opened her eyes and gazed in shock at her room. _Everything_ was toppled over, spilled or knocked down. The chair was overturned, all her toys were scattered, blankets and pillows were in disarray.

" _I didn't do any of this?_ " was her first thought. She was scared then. Anna raised her tiny arm and willed her stuffed toy to come to her. Nothing. She tried focusing very hard to move the chair using her thoughts. Again nothing.

In the days that followed, the pattern would repeat. She would cry in despair at the loss of her sister, Elsa. She would scream and pound the pillows, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. Only after baring her soul, in pain and anguish, did she open her eyes to view the chaos that resulted. She concentrated very hard to see if she could control her environment, but to no avail.

And then one day, after her usual bout with sorrow, something different did happen. Her eyes were open and tear stained. She was staring at her stuffed toy thrown across the room by some unseen force. She wanted to hug it, to receive comfort from it. This time, without _any_ expectations or anxiety, she just wished it to come to her... and it did.

That was fifteen years ago.

Her parents **let** that dark man take her! She was **alone** then.

Being alone meant that she only had herself to stick up for and protect herself. She had to become assertive and decisive. She could not remain timid and shy anymore. Her sister was gone!

And that's exactly what she did.

She had to completely change around her philosophy of life once her twin sister left her. Her ability to use this force, much like her sister did was noticed by her parents. When another man came to the castle the following year, he tested her and found her worthy of training. She couldn't stay with her parents without her sister.

She left her life behind, but was too _relieved_ to grieve.

Anna was the youngest student ever to make _knight_ as an adolescent. And it was only last year that she _exceeded_ her Master's expectations. In front of the council she was awarded the title of _Master of the Force_ and assigned her own student while not quite eighteen. She had left everything behind to reach where she was right now. She had left her _name_ as well. No longer was she _Anna_ of the _**House of Arendelle**_. She chose a name that bonded her to her other half. She was Elsanna now, never again... Anna!

" _Anna? Anna... can you hear me_?"

"Huh, what was that?" Anna shook her hear as she regained her composure from the trance she was in.

"I said, 'Mistress _**Elsanna**_ ', did you hear me? Sorry for the intrusion, but you have a visitor." the clerk she earlier was speaking to was poking his head into the meditation room.

"Of course, who is it?" Anna asked.

"Troubled thoughts have you? Alone you are not, Mistress Elsanna." a small figure said, entering the room.

Anna gasped, "Master _**Yoda**_!"

#####################

Rufus was sitting cross-legged in his room when Elsa returned. She could see sweat beading on his forehead and his eyes were shut. His deactivated light sabre was floating lazily in front of him along with several other household objects.

"Keep concentrating! Don't let my presence distract you, Padawan." she said evenly. "Your training is far easier than mine was, but it will get more arduous as we proceed."

After watching him for a few more moments, Elsa lowered the temperature until she noticed that Rufus was exhaling visible air. His eyebrows raised almost imperceptibly, but he maintained his concentration.

A few more minutes went by when Elsa decided that he had passed and raised the temperature to normal. With a small smirk, she dismissed all the objects save his light sabre and concluded his meditation. "That's enough for now, Rufus. What did you see in your visions?"

Upon opening his eyes, Elsa saw him open his mouth, then closed it again as he thought. "I was going to ask you about that cold spell _first_ , but realized you never asked me about it!" he ventured.

"Go on." Elsa internally smiled at his progress in _**tact**_.

"The future is difficult to see. I saw you and a creature not quite human with many arms. I saw us fighting a Gundark." Elsa raised an eloquent eyebrow at the last comment.

"I also saw a beautiful woman with deep red and gold hair! I saw light sabres flashing!" he said. "I also saw death!" Rufus added.

"Really? Whose, hers or mine?" she asked, though not in the least disturbed.

"I don't know, Mistress. I'm still very new to this. There is more, much more." he said with concern.

Elsa was in good spirits it seemed to him, "It matter's not! Get cleaned up and dressed. We will go as soon as you're ready. You can tell me while we are en route." she said.

Shortly thereafter they were both once again in the speeder, with Elsa guiding the vehicle towards the massive structure of the Jedi Temple in the distance.

"I've heard of this Jedi Master... er _Mistress_. Though I can honestly say that I've never seen her. Why is this one so important to you?" Rufus asked.

"That's not your concern right now." Elsa said as they quickly approached the giant silhouette of the Jedi Temple. "As my _Padawan_ , it is your job to follow my instructions and practice the lessons I teach you. Your ability to control the force is improving, but your skill at weapons play is sadly wanting!" Elsa recalled the first time she presented her orange practice light sabre to him as his first weapon.

He had _some_ skill with ordinary knives and clubs, and he was a pretty good shot with a hand blaster. But _any_ common thief or villain could become adept with such weapons. A force user, _Jedi or Sith_ must have the skill to wield a light sabre.

Still, he was getting better...and he had other skills and talents that were _useful._

As he gazed at their destination, his mind recalled the premonitions he had. Visions of combat and death. Furious conflicts where blue, green and red beams of light clashed and exploded in flashes of light. Anger and greed. Lust and Power. Fire and ice. All these things he mentioned to his teacher. What he failed to mention was the _last_ vision he had of the red haired young woman. Two beings entwined together. Their kisses and embraces fuelled by **passion and love**?

####################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) Some of you might have noticed the name of Elsa's apprentice, _Rufus Xavier._ It comes from an educational commercial they played in the United States in the '70s and '80s, when I grew up. It was part of a series for grammar school children called **School House Rock:**

Schoolhouse Rock **Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla** (Pronouns) - YouTube

2) Speaking of grammar, some of you have noticed that I write this fiction in **UK English** , not **American English**. Sorry to my American Bro's, but I'm writing this for everyone, and UK English is international. Just get used to the extra 'u' and the 're' endings that replace 'er' endings.

3) A **gundark** was a fearsome anthropoid from _Vanqor_ known as one of the most vicious, strong, and aggressive species in the galaxy. These non-sentient creatures stood between 1 and 2.5 meters tall, with four powerful arms and large ears as wide as their head. Both their hands and feet ended with opposable digits. Gundarks were covered in short brown or gray hair. (source: Wookiepedia)

######################

Preview of Chapter 10 

** Chapter 10 - She's not heavy...she's my Sister! **

The white light produced a lot of glare. It was the brightest light Anna could remember.

Through slitted eyelids, she recognized the computer terminal and monitor on the nearby wall. The readouts were obviously medical in nature. Several tubes and leads were attached to her arm and stomach. She also began to notice that she was nude with the exception of a small cloth draped over her pelvis. Her smooth bronze legs were spread wide open, the tiny cloth barely covering her sex.


	10. She's not Heavy, She's my Sister!

** Chapter 10 - She's not heavy... she's my Sister! **

"Master **_Yoda_**!" Anna exclaimed. "I didn't know you've already arrived, or I would have met you in the learning forum." her cheeks were reddening.

The tiny **_Jedi Grand Master_** was amused, Anna always seemed to ramble when she was flustered. "Consider not apologies Elsanna. Fault is mine, your meditation I am disturbing, mmm?"

Anna calmed down. Being in Yoda's presence by herself always seemed to make her feel as if she were a child. She felt as if her training and experienced outward demeanour were being shed like a heavy coat. "Not at all, Master. I haven't been myself lately. I feel warm, as if I have a fever, but the medi-scans tell me I'm not sick?"

"Join you, may I? Together perhaps we can the future see? Also may bring some clue, your sickness light will shed?" Yoda asked.

" _Oookkaayyy_..." Anna thought. Sometimes it took her awhile to figure out what exactly her mentor said with his awkward syntax. Her Padawan often teased her about being the last Jedi amongst Jedi to understand what their leader said. Though in truth, Anna often wondered if Yoda wasn't the greatest Force User in existence, would he actually command the attention and respect of larger creatures?

They sat together on separate cushions as her Master linked his conscience with hers and sought to make sense of the jumbled images the future presented to them.

" _What thinks you of this_ **child** _, your thoughts keep focusing and returning to her?_ " his small frame said quietly in her mind.

" _My sister she was ... I mean, she was my sister_." Anna fumbled at accidentally mimicking Yoda's speech pattern. " _She **is** my twin sister, Elsa. Though what she looks like now, I have no clue?_ "

The vision Yoda conjured of a young Elsa from Anna's memory began to morph. She could see the years continue forward, and the chubby faced child began to grow older. Her face grew longer and narrower. She grew taller and stronger. Her breasts and hips expanded and grew fuller. And her platinum blond hair grew much longer, tapering into two long braids, identical to Anna's hair.

Anna gasped as she saw the face Yoda created. " _She's so beautiful_!" Anna thought in awe. " _I don't know if she's still even alive?_ "

Yoda's eyebrows knitted together as he concentrated harder. His and Anna's eyelids still closed. "Alive she is, definitely and strong! The Force is strong in her, as in you!"

" _She's **alive**_?" Anna's heart sang! Her beloved sister was alive! "But where?" she inadvertently voiced out loud.

" _Caution, much anger in her, there is! And much pain!_ " Yoda's thoughts continued.

She could feel her temperature rising, and maybe it was the joyous news that Elsa was not only alive, but strong and well! Anna's conscience surfaced and her eyes opened wide. She was just starting to rise. A grin forming on her red lips, when her knees gave way and she collapsed.

She could vaguely make out the words, " ** _Elsanna, Elsanna_** " in that strange vocal inflection of the little green Jedi Master before darkness enveloped her.

##########################

Four inch spiked heels clicked on the marble floor of the main level of the temple building. Skin tight thigh-high black leather boots and a form fitting dress wrapped around her slim and lithe figure. Her dress was cut with dual slits that came up above her pelvis displaying her legs. The front and back flaps swished back and forth revealing nothing underneath. Only the elaborate shoulder awnings of her cloak barely covering her top open-breast dress. Her hips swayed methodically as she confidently walked down the cavernous hallway with her apprentice in tow. Her single platinum braid rocked in perfect counter-sync to her hips. She was magnificent!

Rufus in contrast was walking in an awkward halting gait. His eyes constantly darting back and forth. He was so not used to being this close to a house full of Jedi and their kind.

"Relax Rufus, you look out of place! Be calm, and stop staring at everyone who walks by!" Elsa whispered without glancing in his direction.

Rufus looked at his mistress with a slight look of disbelief. " **I** look out of place? **You're** walking around with your tits and ass hanging out and swishing your butt while wearing no underwear and you think **I** look out of place?" he replied quietly to her, his voice sincere.

Despite herself, Elsa bit the inside of her cheek and a small crooked smile appeared on her face. " _He **does** have a point!_ " she thought.

"Okay, but don't look so nervous, or they'll get suspicious. It's hard enough for me to mask our force abilities from them. Don't give them a reason to suspect you _._ "

Her words had some effect, and she could see him straighten his posture and walk with more confidence.

Elsa reflected that upon being similarly attired elsewhere in the city, where her appearance drew plenty of attention from men, women and alien alike, the people here avoided gazing at her. Or at least pretended not to look at her. She could feel the raised anxiety and increased arousal from those that walked passed her. Everyone was trying very hard from not looking up and admiring the ample white flesh visible from the exposed parts of her clothes. The round swells of her pert breasts that gently bounced as she walked. The smooth round bubble of her buttocks that her dress was tightly wrapped around.

" _Hypocritical fools! You **want** to look at me but don't have the courage to admit to your lust!_ " she thought with contempt. " _Typical, and that is why they will always lose in the end. They will not **admit** to the darker side of desire that they **all** harbour. Even that little green imp!_ "

Sure enough, it appeared that everyone they passed paid no particular interest in her or her companion. The only exceptions were the younger padawans and students who lacked the skill of indifference. Several of those who were already in their mid to late teens were making slight eye movements in her direction but mimicked their master's or mistress' casual avoidance.

As Elsa and Rufus entered the **_Tower of First Knowledge_** that housed the Archives, a sole R2 unit was exiting the main entrance. In a reversal of roles the duo had witnessed so far, the domed head of the droid rotated and several high pitched beeps and whistles were heard.

Rufus snickered thinking that the only _wolf call_ his mistress received so far was from a droid that looked like a short dildo.

##########################

The last thing she remembered was talking to a small green-skinned creature. " _A stuffed animal toy?_ " she thought as she was attempting to make sense of her current situation. " _Am I in my room? Am I sick, Daddy?_ " she tried to remove the mist from her thoughts since she was pretty sure she wasn't four years old and back in her parents castle.

Anna was lying on her back on a metal examining table. Her braids were undone and her red and gold hair was splayed so it cascaded down the medical table. The room she was in felt that every surface: walls, ceiling and floors was emitting light.

The white light produced a lot of glare. It was the **brightest light** she could remember.

Through slitted eyelids, she recognized the computer terminal and monitor on the nearby wall. The readouts were obviously _medical_ in nature. Several tubes and leads were attached to her arm and stomach. She also began to notice that she was nude with the exception of a small cloth draped over her pelvis. Her smooth bronze legs were spread wide open, the tiny cloth barely covered her sex.

Anna felt a slight weight on her chest. She suspected that she was in the Jedi Infirmary and that some attendant had returned and was checking up on her. The sensations of hands touching her body didn't feel the right size or shape for a human hand. The feeling sensation moved up her chest to her left breast. Anna cracked a quick peek to see the medic. She didn't expect to see _Yoda_ himself. He had his hand on her breast and was softly squeezing it? The display on the wall monitoring her body temperature was rising very quickly. Anna felt large hard nails from his hand groping and pinching her nipples while the other small hand ghosted lightly on her flat stomach.

" _What is he doing? Is this normal?_ " Anna was confused. The hand fondling her breast continued, while the other hand was slowly making it's way down and underneath the cloth covering her pubic region. Already his fingers had reached the soft hairs that crested her pussy. She was more alert now, but was anxious as the small hand hovered just above her lips that remained inviolate by anyone or anything. She cleared her throat hoping he would stop his movements.

The hand squeezing her breast stopped as did the motion hovering underneath the covers between her spread legs. A few more seconds later and the movements returned.

Anna could feel the material covering her vagina being lifted off her body. The noises and beeps from the wall monitor continued to get louder and faster. Her heart was beginning to race and her face and neck were becoming flush. She raised her head slightly and peeked through her half closed eyelids. The little creature was focused on her genitals and was stroking the lips of her pussy with his fingers. She could see him raise his thumb and began stroking her clitoris. The rough skin of his thumb was intense on her bud and the friction caused it to engorge. It began protruding from the cover of the hood protecting it. She sucked in her breath as he kept flicking her clitoris. It was too much and she let out a low moan. Anna could feel fluid flowing out freely from her vagina down her crack to her anal bud.

Unable to contain herself anymore, Anna tilted her head back and moaned, her hips began shaking and her _Master's_ hand worked more furiously on her pussy. She cried out when his fingers penetrated her genital passage and felt his whole hand enter her vagina. The device monitoring her heartbeat was beating out hundreds every minute.

Finally, not realizing what was going to happen, she raised her hips off the table and screamed her first orgasm as the sensations of pleasure crashed over her brain in wave after wave. Her chest and pelvis convulsing at the new feelings. She was gasping and drooling as her wide open mouth echoed her pleasure.

When the last convulsion ended, she dropped to the table, gasping.

She opened her eyes to see what was going on. Sitting up quickly, she expected to see her Master, Yoda, who had just molested her. But the room was empty?

Nor was she nude or her legs spread open. With the exception of her cloak, she was fully clothed.

Anna was even more confused, but the nausea and headaches she felt earlier were **gone.** The only other difference was her _centre_ felt wet beneath her clothes. She reached down and played her slender fingers over her pussy and discovered it was very wet.

" _Wow, so that's what an orgasm feels like?_ " she was speechless. Her hand came up dripping with fluids. The beeping on the wall monitor was slowly reducing its' increased tempo as it monitored her vitals. The readout displaying her body temperature quickly dropping from triple digits to normal levels.

##########################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) **Yoda** was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Councilin the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and as Grand Master oversaw the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. (source: Wookiepedia)

2) The **Tower of First Knowledge** was the northwestern tower surrounding the Tranquillity Spire atop the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The First Knowledge Council Chamber was located at the peak of this tower from which they oversaw the operation of the Jedi academy and Jedi Archives. (source: Wookiepedia)

3) During the time of the _Old Republic_ , Jedi were **not** required to be chaste but many Jedi were abstinent if not outright **celibate** , due to sex being considered self-indulgence and an unnecessary act. Marriage was forbidden however. (source: Wookiepedia)

4) I had to re-write the last chapter and split it into **two** since it grew to over 5000 words. It was harder to write how Anna and Elsa finally get together while keeping the other plots of the story cohesive and still maintain chapter size.

I also changed the **title** of the actual meeting to _First Impressions_ instead of _First Encounters_ since it makes it more meaningful. That said, this is a smut fic after all so I hope you enjoy it.

##########################

Preview of Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 - My Second Orgasm **

What she saw made her jaw drop. The vision of her pleasuring herself with her eyes closed were shocking. But what stunned her the most was watching her lips mouth words in addition to the moaning and groaning she was doing. Anna turned the volume control to full gain in order not to misunderstand the words her image on the screen was saying. After several minutes of watching and re-watching the video clip, Anna deleted the scene from the computer's memory.

She left the sound room blushing. The words still reverberating in her memory, _"Oh Elsa, I love you, please fuck me!_ "


	11. My Second Orgasm

Preview of Chapter 12 at the end.

** Chapter 11- My Second Orgasm**

Rufus was quietly working in a study alcove. The computer terminal was displaying all the current Jedi Knights, Masters and Mistresses registered in the massive database that spanned the galaxy.

"So, have you located this Jedi yet?" Elsa said standing behind him. She was casually studying the profile pictures that came up on the screen Rufus was working on. "Surely her name is _unique_ , as well as her birth planet and date of birth?" the Sith Lady said behind him.

"You would think so, but there are so many entries here, and millions are accessing the database simultaneously as well." her apprentice commented. "It may take a few hours?"

"Keep at it, I need to check something out while we're here." she commanded.

"You know, this might be easier if you looked at their pictures. You might recognize her?" Rufus suggested.

Elsa shrugged, "After fifteen years, your guess would be just as good as mine. I would assume her hair colour would be the same? And Anna would probably still have a white stripe on the right side of her hair."

" _ **Anna**_? I thought you said her name was...never mind." he shut up when he felt her anger building, though the frown she started displaying was clear enough. " _Gods, she's beautiful when she's mad. And since she's the Head Sith, that would pretty much be all the time!_ " he mused, watching her butt shimmy as she walked away.

" _With Rufus busy, I should be able to acquire some information about Sith Holocrons in their computer?_ " Elsa headed to the Holocron Chamber nearby.

The terminal lit up and quickly displayed images and information about the known holorons, both Jedi and Sith, that were stored here as well as others of unknown origin or lost in time and legend. Aided by a _Jedi Archivist_ , Elsa spent the next hour going over the database about everything she could find about Holocrons.

One of the images appearing on the screen closely resembled her own holocron. This one was a different colour, but the description of the size and mass matched. The final words underneath said:

Last Known Location: **UNKNOWN**

Information/Data/Powers Contained: **UNKNOWN**

The librarian who was assisting her was a knight in his early twenties. He was leaning over Elsa's shoulder as she sat at the computer terminal. "I don't know what that Holocron is?" he apologized to her. However, he told Elsa that another Jedi Archivist named **Orn Darklighter** specialized with Sith Holocrons and might be able to help her. He added that Darkligher resided off campus in the nearby district that housed off-world archivists who came frequently to Coruscant. This lore-keeper was not trained as a knight but was very powerfully attuned to the force, and many considered him a Jedi Force _Wizard_.

The librarian was very helpful and informed Elsa of the address of the Sith Expert. Whether it was her charm or her stunning looks, he seemed fond of helping her, despite the disparity of his plain appearance contrasting against her eye-catching wardrobe. It would seem he was smitten with her. Regardless, she proceeded to milk as much information from this Knight.

" _Perhaps this fool might even know about Anna's whereabouts?_ " she hoped. Standing up and shrugging off her cloak, she lifted her leg so her right foot rested on the nearby chair. With his eyes following her every move, Elsa posed so he could better see her.

"Have you ever heard of Jedi Mistress Elsanna?" Elsa asked. She could see his demeanour change and she felt his anxiety rising. "I'm a ... _friend_ of hers. I would like to visit her, but it seems she is hard to locate? Perhaps you or someone you know could help me locate her?"

Unlike the last time he answered her questions, the librarian knight never raised his gaze to look her directly in the eyes. His attention was firmly on both of Elsa's exposed breasts. Her aroused state made her pink nipples stand erect. She also observed him switching his sight below her waist to peek at her hairless pussy that was now visible as the material of Elsa's dress openly parted as soon as she raised her smooth leg.

"Uhhh, that won't be p-pp-possible! Orn Darklighter is _not_ a Jedi Knight, but I can't give the address of an active Knight or Master to a **civilian**." he gulped as Elsa brushed her hand across the lips of her sex.

She observed the young force user raise an eyebrow, and felt the seams of her dress parting in the back by itself. "I'm sure you can bend that rule as easy as you're _adjusting_ my dress, don't you think?"

Rufus was startled when he heard his Mistress summon him moments later. " _Let's go, Rufus, I've got everything we need! Meet me outside._ "

" _How, how did you get it so quickly? I'm not even half way through the database?_ " he responded. He could feel amusement and satisfaction in her thoughts.

" _You don't always have to use deadly force to get what you want!_ " she lectured. " _Seduction is just as effective if you do it right_!"

##########################

Anna was glowing as she left the temple. Years of training and practicing as well mental discipline were spent to make her what she was today. Her skills and abilities were far above those who were her own age. She also rivalled other Jedi Masters far older than herself in innate power and skill. Also, having been traumatized at such an early age due to her sister's absence made Anna much braver and bolder than she would have been otherwise.

The only emotion she carried today was **love**. She was kind and compassionate of course, as well as caring and nurturing. But those were _character traits,_ not emotions. She unconditionally loved her sister, Elsa. That was the emotion that carried her through all those lost years.

But the image Yoda conjured of Elsa as she would look now made her think her love was not quite what she thought it was. Her love for Elsa felt different now? It was sharper and more intense. She remembered vividly gazing at the mental image her Master created of Elsa's face and body. Her love felt less sisterly, she thought, less pure. The image _aroused_ her and she felt another emotion along with her love for Elsa, she felt... **desire**?

Her recollection of the events that transpired in the medical lab earlier today were far different than what apparently happened. Anna was so confused by what she thought actually occurred that she went to view the recording of the room and watched in fascination.

What she saw made her jaw drop. The vision of her pleasuring herself with her eyes closed were shocking. But what stunned her the most was watching her lips mouth words in addition to the moaning and groaning she was doing. Anna turned the volume control to full gain in order not to misunderstand the words her image on the screen was saying. After several minutes of watching and re-watching the video clip, Anna deleted the scene from the computer's memory.

She left the sound room blushing. The words still reverberating in her memory, " _Oh Elsa, I love you, please fuck me!_ "

##########################

"She doesn't live very far from here. She and her Padawan share a suite in the Eastern suburb, only about an hours away!" Elsa was bringing Rufus up to date.

Rufus was still eyeing his Mentor with skepticism and confusion. "And we are going to see this powerful Jedi ... **why**?"

"Okay Rufus, she's my _sister_! And I haven't seen her since I left our parents fifteen years ago to be trained as a Sith! Now, you are going to be my partner, but ever since I found out she left Arendelle, my goal is to also have her back in my life." Elsa finally confessed.

For her part, Elsa's mind was also in turmoil. " _If I do find her, then what? She might be the same sister I've always loved, but she now champions the ideals of everything I detest!_ " she kept thinking. " _For the love we shared, I owe it to her and myself, to see if she will **join** me. Anna probably doesn't know I'm alive let alone what I've **become**. I will show her the power of the Dark Side and the glory and pleasures it brings! I will **turn** her ...or I will kill her!_ "

Rufus was stunned! It was by good fortune that she found him when she did. He was certain that unless he had a stroke of good luck, he would probably be dead in a matter of a few weeks considering the downward spiral his life was heading. Thieving and robbing, even with his modest abilities were taking their toll on him. He was sure that unless he made it off-world, one of his _associates_ or the law would prematurely end his life.

Now along came _Darth Tolrah_. Who would have thought that such a small and sexy package like her would end up being the _pinnacle_ of power marshalling the Dark Side of the Force? Luck was finally turning to his favour by hitching his fortune, and no doubt his **soul** , to her destiny.

He could feel her mental struggles over how she would deal with her sister. And as powerful as his Mistress was, her thoughts betrayed her! The _writing on the wall_ was clear enough as well. Now it seemed that he would either be summarily killed by this powerful Jedi in combat who also happened to be his Mistress's sister or _displaced_ by her. Since his abilities were far behind either sister, he expected to die!

Elsa's contemplation was interrupted by a sensation she felt from her student. In addition to his worried expression, she could feel his anxiety and apprehension within the Force.

"Worry not Padawan, if I do end up killing you, you will become far more powerful than I!" she said jokingly.

"Great, why doesn't that fill me with joy?" Rufus said sarcastically not sharing her amusement. He was depressed now, and unless some turn of event came his way, his days were numbered! So he thought.

Elsa could feel his depression. "I won't betray you, even if Anna _does_ turn to our cause. I know that you won't betray me either, but death is something that we accept when we walk the path of darkness!" she placed her free hand on his lap and squeezed his penis. Almost immediately she felt his bulge underneath her hand.

Though not in his best mood, Rufus didn't object when Elsa's hand pulled his member out and began stroking his shaft.

"So your sis-sister's name is-is _Anna_?" he was stuttering, thanks to Elsa's expert manipulation.

"Yes, and this is what she _looks_ like!" she projected the image she memorized on the computer terminal in the Holocron Chamber into her apprentice's mind.

"Oh, oh she's _beautiful_!" he gasped, eyes closed, as he came in her hand.

Smiling, that at least for now, her Padawan was sated. Her course to Anna's domicile was now the only thing on her mind.

##########################

She was both happy and sad. Or if not sad, uncertain or maybe _confused_ , by her recent episode in the medical bay at the Jedi Temple. She was happy because her beloved sister was alive and well, though she didn't know where she was.

She was confused because of her attraction, if you could call it that, to her sister. True, she was for all intentions, a _stranger_. Anna was apart from her far longer than the three years they spent together. Still, Elsa was of her own blood. But she could not deny her desire to touch and be touched by the vision her Master imparted in her mind.

" _Should I quest for her? Or should I just let these feelings lie?_ " Anna considered. " _If I do search and find her, do I act on these feelings?_ "

Men, women and even aliens have always been attracted to her physical beauty and have been charmed by her good nature and kindness. She has always returned their attention with civility and camaraderie, but never **romance**! She has loved before, but never **passionate** love. She's never kissed or been kissed in that manner. She never felt the need... until now.

Even as she guided her speeder to her home, her free hand slipped under her garments and proceeded to touch her pussy for only the second time in her life. The image of her lost sister was again in her thoughts.

" _Elsa, where are you now_?" she was thinking as she lightly brushed her fingers across the folds of her vagina. She could feel the heat rising in her neck and ears, flushing to a pink hue. Her fingers became slick with her own juices as she tenderly entered herself with one and then two fingers. The speed of her movements quickened and the pressure she applied to her clitoris increased.

Anna sucked in her breath as she stabbed both fingers into herself while maintaining contact with her engorged bud. Using her index finger and thumb, she was able to squeeze her clit while simultaneously thrusting her two other fingers in and out of her genital passage. The sensation was becoming intense as she massaged her clitoris. As her climax approached, she momentarily squeezed her eyes and cried her orgasm into the palm of her other hand.

The traffic pattern around her forgotten and her speeder temporarily unguided, it was only by good fortune that she didn't crash into the vehicles in front of her.

Recovering from her euphoria, Anna quickly took control of her land speeder's steering. _"I better not do that again...at least not in motion!_ " she thought.

##########################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) The **Holocron Chamber** was a sealed room located in the Tower of First Knowledge, one of the five spires of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A branch of the expansive Jedi Archives, it was presided over by the Caretaker of First Knowledge and stored the holocrons containing the majority of the Jedi Order's most coveted secrets. Holocrons stored within this chamber were being actively studied or consulted, therefore they were not held in the Holocron Vault. (source: Wookiepedia)

2) **Jedi archivists** were Jedi Lore Keepers who delved into many areas of study, allowing the Force to guide them to their areas of specialty. They would receive and archive knowledge so that others might learn, and in the process expand their own awareness of the galaxy. They would often remain close to the Temple Archives on Coruscant or Ossus.

3) **Orn Darklighter** is an ancestor of Biggs Darklighter who was a Human male starfighter pilot who served the Alliance to Restore the Republic and a childhood friend of Luke Skywalker during the time of the Galactic Civil War. Darklighter flew a T-65 X-wing starfighter with Red Squadron during the Battle of Yavin as Red Three, where he perished. (source: Wookiepedia)

 

###########################

Preview of Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 - First Impressions **

"So, just so I understand, _who_ are you?" the Jedi Apprentice asked.

"The name's Rufus, Rufus Xavier!" he said with a grin.

Elsa sighed, not sure if she should just execute the youngling Jedi or just smack her Padawan for being stupid. "You realize that she's probably **underage**!"

The teenager rolled her eyes, "Well _Mister Rufus Rufus Xavier_ , my Mistress is not here, but if you leave a message at the temple, I'm sure she'll get it soon. She was supposed to be back hours ago."

Elsa wasn't sure if she got the address down properly, but she couldn't sense any other force presence nearby. It also took a good deal of concentration to mask both her and her annoying partner's Force ability. Fortunately, the neophyte in front of them lacked the power to pierce their disguise.

Still, it didn't hurt to make sure. "Your Mistress is Elsanna, right?" Elsa asked

"Uh-huh, what did you say _your_ name was?" the young girl asked.

Elsa was saying, "This is Rufus, and **_my_** name is...!"

" ** _ELSA?_** ", a voice said from behind.

##########################


	12. First Impressions

Preview of Chapter 13 at the end

** Chapter 12 - First Impressions **

He was closing his shop doors when a voice called out from behind him, "Hey old man, can you spare some credits?"

"Eh, sorry young fellow, but I don't have any spare change on me." the old proprietor replied back. Though his upper arms were visible, his lower two reached around his back. One hand clutched a hand pistol of _vintage_ design.

"C'mon, I need to eat, you gotta have some money?" the humanoid vagrant approached. "Or how about something I can use to trade?"

The young rake certainly wasn't taking "NO" for an answer. "I told you, I have nothing to give you. Now leave me alone!" The proprietor replied.

A glint of steel, and an angry snarl was the response from the hoodlum. "If you won't give me what I want, than I'll take it!"

The sound of two expertly placed laser bolts echoed off in the deserted streets and alleyways of the city. The old man walked towards the fallen corpse and silently regarded his handiwork. One shot to the head, the second to the heart. Two taps. A trail of smoke curled from the muzzle of his old blaster. "Typical street thug, bringing a knife to a gunfight!" he smirked. The faded symbol of a **black hand** was tattooed on the right, lower hand, barely visible in the fading twilight.

####################

"So, just so I understand, _who_ are you?" the Jedi Apprentice asked.

"The name's Rufus, Rufus Xavier!" he said with a grin.

Elsa sighed, not sure if she should just execute the youngling Jedi or just smack her Padawan for being stupid. "You realize that she's probably **underage**!"

The teenager rolled her eyes, "Well _Mister Rufus Rufus Xavier,_ my Mistress is not here, but if you leave a message at the temple, I'm sure she'll get it soon. She was supposed to be back hours ago."

Elsa wasn't sure if she got the address down properly, but she couldn't sense any other force presence nearby. It also took a good deal of concentration to mask both her and her annoying partner's Force ability. Fortunately, the neophyte in front of them lacked the power to pierce their disguise.

Still, it didn't hurt to make sure. "Your Mistress is Elsanna, right?" Elsa asked

"Uh-huh, what did you say _your_ name was?" the young girl asked.

Elsa was saying, "This is Rufus, and **my** name is...!"

" ** _ELSA_**?", a voice said from behind.

###################

" _I hope_ **Ariel** _isn't too worried? That trip to the infirmary was certainly unexpected, but the information Yoda gave me was worth it_!" Anna was thinking." _I need to have more than a medic to examine why I'm fainting and getting feverish lately. My last assignment wasn't unusual or anything?_ "

The speeder was just approaching her residence when Anna felt another wave of nausea. It came suddenly and was quickly making her ill. Her Padawan was at the front door and two strangers were talking to her.

"What on _Arendelle_ is Ariel doing?" was the first thing on her mind. Then her vision zeroed in on the outline of a platinum _blonde_ wearing a black outfit complete with a matching cloak. Anna could see she was almost as tall as her male companion, but also spied the _spiked_ heels the woman was wearing.

The single long braid hanging down the centre of her back was much like her own hair. Anna was barley able to park her speeder before she bent forward and suppressed her gag reflex. Touching the back of her neck, she could feel her temperature far higher than normal. Extending both her hands, the bright pink shade almost looked as if she were out in the sun for an extended period of time. 

Anna had to hold on to the speeder after exiting, her vision was starting to waver. Approaching the group, she could catch a few glimpses of the woman that was now the centre of her attention. Anna's heart started racing, " _Elsa? Is that who I think... I hope it is? Is it her? It is! Or am I dreaming?"_

 _"_ ** _ELSA?_ " **she gasped.

Everyone in the party was startled upon hearing the name pronounced. So caught up in their conversation that no one noticed the young Jedi Mistress approaching.

Two blades were ignited almost simultaneously. One bright orange, the other, a forest green. Both neophytes exchanged shocked looks at each other's reaction.

Only **one** person in the group immediately identified the newcomer who declared her real name out loud. What Elsa was not prepared for was the lack of warning she received. The newcomer was also masking their force presence. But that information could wait until later.

As if in slow motion, Elsa turned. The young Sith Lady already expecting the identity of the voice that was assuredly different but hauntingly familiar from fifteen years ago.

Her expectations however were challenged by the actual presence of her twin! Her beautiful, bright and much sought after twin sister! Her heart immediately melted, and the cold exterior armour of the Dark Lady of the Sith was dropped.

She could already feel the corners of her mouth curving into a smile. She was aware that her eyes were already softening at the vision before her. She could feel her arms raising even before she knew what she was doing.

The words that she had prepared upon finding her twin were forgotten. The elaborate ideas of converting her sister of opposition discarded. Only one question entered her mind.

" **ANNA? Is that you**?" was all Elsa said.

Through the fog that was enveloping her, Anna sucked in her breath as the blonde woman slowly turned. The almost white hair contrasting against the black clothes she was wearing. If clothes could be used to describe what she witnessed. The garments displayed more of the porcelain white skin than it covered. But there was no mistaking the face,... the beautiful face of her twin. It was almost exactly as her vision that Yoda conjured earlier today.

Her mouth opened wide at the realization that her own twin was before her, and she bounded forward, arms outstretched. Though her dizziness and malaise were overcoming her, she fell into her twin's open arms and crashed her lips to hers.

It wasn't planned or rehearsed, but Anna's tongue pressed on Elsa's lips. Her past experiences were chaste, but she instinctively wanted to taste her sibling, not knowing if this were the norm or not. Elsa didn't hesitate, and opened her mouth, allowing her sister entrance and both were locked together for the first time in forever. Their arms intertwined as both grasped each other as lovers, their bodies melding together. Elsa opened her mind to her sister and gasped tenderly as Anna entered, her presence was like a ray of sunshine in her normally dark, cold world. But such was her joy at sharing herself with her sister that Anna neither shied away nor pulled physically back.

They were united for what seemed an eternity. Two powerful force entities physically and mentally entwined until Elsa felt Anna sagging against her. Anna's thoughts became cloudy and her body became far warmer than normal.

Elsa pulled back and opened her eyes to see her sibling losing consciousness. Anna's arms dropped to her sides and her parted mouth hung open.

A wave of heat slammed into her almost causing Elsa to lose her grip on her now unconcious sister. "What _in the force was that?_!" she thought to herself. Already she could feel her white skin turning pink from the blast Anna emitted. Her sister felt very hot to her touch.

"Help me, you two **idiots**! Can't you see my sister is ill? She has a high fever!" Elsa screamed at the two stunned novices. Both of them were paired off against each other, but neither swung as if both were unsure what to do.

Elsa directed her next words to Anna's Padawan, "You, Padawan, take me to Anna's room! I will lower her temperature!"

"Who are you and why should I trust you?" Ariel stuttered back, unsure if she just believed what she just heard.

Calming herself before she answered back at the scared youngling, Elsa responded with logic. "Your Mistress Elsanna is my **sister**. I will take care of her if you'll just stand back and direct me to her room. I **promise** no harm will come to her!"

Stroking her sister's face, Elsa softly smiled and whispered, "Nothing will seperate us again, my Anna!". As she carried her sister her thoughts continued, " _Not even **death**!_ "

######################

Rufus felt uncomfortable under the glare of the young Padawan. It had been over eight hours since his mistress took her sister to her bedroom and absented herself from everyone.

" _Now what do I do?_ " he thought as he sat on the lounge chair facing opposite his Padawan counterpart. "Darth Tolrah _was probably right, she does look_ ** _underage_** _!_ " he snickered to himself, which drew an even harder glare from Ariel. His mind wandered back to his missing teacher, " _Should I call her Elsa now, or will she kill me for that? Better just keep calling her 'Mistress' until she tells me otherwise. Wonder what she's doing now? Is she sleeping ... or?_ "

Alone in the dark in her sister's room, Elsa had her arms and legs wrapped around Anna. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep. Elsa was deep in concentration as she summoned her elemental powers and willed the cold of her body to lower Anna's temperature. Sweat beaded on her forehead and glistened in the feeble light that peeked through the drawn curtains. Rivulets of moisture ran down her face and neck and onto her bare bosom. If Anna wasn't so hot, she would be bathed in her own perspiration, but the heat her sister gave off quickly evaporated all the moisture that their nude bodies shared in contact.

Elsa knew that it was probably more than a fever that placed Anna in an almost comatose state so quickly. She **had** to lower her sister's body temperature quickly, but felt confident then that her powers would be enough. Now she wasn't so sure?

After placing her sibling on her bed, Elsa immediately removed all of Anna's clothing. Her sister's long braids were still the same colour she remembered, as was the platinum stripe down the side of her head. Anna was a dark pink now, and Elsa quickly removed all her own clothes with the goal of cooling Anna's whole body. Controlling Anna's temperature by absorbing all the heat she could off her sister was the safest method Elsa could think off. Freezing Anna with ice would be faster but more dangerous. Cooling her body before any damage could affect her brain from the heat was the only thing Elsa was thinking about, but she could not help admiring the beautiful curves of her sister. As her twin, her figure was literally identical to her own with the exception of her skin colour, and the swells of Anna's breasts and hips made her eyes linger.

Now, hours later, she laboured to keep her powers working against the furious opposition her sister provided. She doubted she could even generate frost now, after endless hours of direct physical contact. Their nude bodies were entangled so Elsa could affect as much of Anna's skin with contact with her own. At least Anna's temperature was normal now thanks to the cold Elsa passed to her. But if she relented, she could feel her sister's fever pushing against her, ready to ignite out of control.

" _What could be doing this to her?_ " Elsa was labouring now. She was second to NO-ONE when it came to tapping the Dark Side, but her elemental powers were sadly underdeveloped thanks to her previous Master.

"Anna? Sweet Anna, wake up!" she gasped as she struggled to shake her sister from her slumber. "Please wake up, your temperature is normal now, I can't keep this up!" she kissed her sister's ear.

She could feel Anna stirring, her head shifted slightly and her mouth twitched. Elsa shook Anna harder, their breasts pressing against each other bouncing from her movements. Anna's thighs were moving against her's and her body involuntarily reacted to her sister's motion.

"OOhhh, huh?" Anna softly answered. Then she raised a hand to her head, her face scrunching. "Elsa? Is that you? Are you real?" Anna's facial features relaxed and she opened her eyes.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked onto each other. In the dim light, they stared, neither saying anything. The moment passed, and then with the sudden realization that this was real for the both of them, their mouths closed the distance and their lips joined in a soft and gentle kiss, unlike the one they first shared. The touch was light, like gossamer, as they both enjoyed a bond that neither had ever felt before.

Even had she been fully aware and conscious, Anna would not have perceived that customs would have labelled their physical contact wrong or obscene. She knew it would have been different from what she observed of other siblings, but it felt so comfortable and proper that it had to be right.

Conversely, Elsa was completely aware that customs would dictate their initial first impressions were improper and forbidden. But she didn't care! Who would dare confront her? She was even eager to challenge anyone or anything that said otherwise! She would protect what Anna and her shared, and beware of her power to any opposed.

Elsa was the first to vocalize their current position. "Anna, we have so much to talk about, but first and more importantly, you had a fever and an outrageous body temperature! You remember my cold powers?" Anna shook her head affirmative. "I've lowered your temperature to normal, but I think it will flare up again? What is doing this to you?"

"Oh Elsa, you've always taken care of me! Thank You! I've been ill recently and have had several fevers and bouts of nausea." Anna replied. "Are you still using your powers?"

"Yes, Anna, but it's been hours and I'm exhausted!" Elsa responded back

Anna was just realizing how they were positioned, and she could feel the heat of her sister's pussy against her own sex. Her nipples were hardening at the thought and Elsa's own were mirroring her arousal. She could feel Elsa relax her elemental powers, and with it's absence, her fever was returning. Her head began wavering again and her vision blurred.

"Elsa, I **know** how to stop my fever and eliminate the pain, but you have to trust me?" Anna cried out, as her attack began increasing in intensity. She stopped it once before, albeit unintentionally. She would have to try it again!

"Okay Anna!" Elsa was slowly shaking her head. "What do you want from me? More cold? I don't know how much I can give you right now?" Elsa worriedly answered. Her powers were at their lowest, and it took her some effort even with the force to maintain her awareness.

"No **_My Hear_ t**, I only need your love!" Anna was looking directly into Elsa's eyes and heard her gasp as she plunged her fingers into her sister's pussy!

#######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) The **Blackhand Annihilator** was a blaster pistol typically used among scoundrels and outcasts that was developed for use during the Clone Wars. As the developement came too late, it only saw limited use during that conflict. However, it later saw some military use during the time of the Galactic Civil War. (Source: Wookiepedia)

2) This fiction occurs during the time of the _Old Republic_ since Yoda is still around as the leader of the Jedi High Council. The **Black Hand** is still in it's infancy in this time frame and does not resemble the formal structure it would become after the Battle of Yavin during the time of the Second Order.

3) As you might be aware, the other site that hosted this fiction, **FANFICTION.NET** , had banned this story due to the graphic nature of the content. I am opposed to censorship that does not include bigotry or hateful harm to any real person. if you feel the same way, you can oppose censorship on this site:

I just signed the petition "Stop Censorship of Authors" on FanFiction.Net .

It's important. Will you sign it too? Here's the link:

http://www.change.org/petitions/stop-censorship-of-fanfiction-net-authors?recruiter=113423115&utm_campaign=signature_receipt&utm_medium=email&utm_source=share_petition

#######################

**Preview of Chapter 13 - Mistress Elsa - The Snow Queen**

She couldn't think straight anymore, her mind was exhausted after all those hours with Anna. And now when her powers were weakest, her beautiful, long lost sister was bringing her to the edge of _orgasm_.

She would not have refused such pleasure under normal circumstances, especially if they were of such a perverse and obscene nature. Certainly she had done much worse physically in her recent past.

If anything, the love making she was sharing with Anna was tender and loving. It manifested itself without the violence or pain she shared with _Darth Mortis_.

It didn't have the lust or greed she experienced with _Jabba the Hutt_ when she allowed herself to be taken and pleasured for hours upon his huge and magnificent tongue and other assorted appendages.

Nor did it have the empty and shallow feeling of her many, single-use encounters she experienced just to satisfy her selfish needs of sexual pleasure.

What made this encounter different was that society at large would have labelled it **incest** and called it obscene and immoral. But Elsa wouldn't have cared what the universe thought. What did she care what others would think that she was being **fucked by her sister**?


End file.
